El futuro de lo prohibido e lo mejor, pero todo tiene un costo
by anonymouswriter2.0
Summary: La diferencia entre la pasión y entre él amor en muy confusa. Uno no sabe lo que hace en ese tipo de situaciones. Pues hay una chispa que cuando se enciende, no hay mundo que se interponga entre los amantes que sufren esta confucion. Sin saber que las consecuencias seria lastimar a aquellos seres queridos que los rodea. Acompáñeme a esta historia llena de romance y peligro
1. Queridos lecrtores

Aquí con una nueva historia. Como ya vieron se llama.

"Él fruto de lo Prohibido es Mejor, pero Tiene un Costo"

Este es un fanfic inspirado en una de mis series favoritas 😁 The Loud House.

Esperó que lo disfruten mucho y e intentare mejorar mi redacción y mi ortografia.

 **Antes que nada esta historia es unicamente para medio de entreternimiento.**

 **Los derechos de la serie pertenecen a Chris Savino y la cadena Televisiva Nickelodeon.**

Para darles una idea de como va ser la historia. Les daré un pequeño adelanto. Como tipo trailer.

-¡Los demás no lo saben! ¡Me siento culpable a mentirles a los demas! , ¡Debemos decirles la verdad Lincon! Tal...v..vez si lo hacemos ahora nos perdonen..

Decia Excaltada, mientras sudaba todo su cuerpo, haciendo ademanes a donde quiera. al otro lado de ella, la miraba fijamente sin decir ninguna palabea. Despues el chico se paro de la silla del comedor, con un movimiento rapido se acerco hacia ella y la besó.

-No te preocupes ellas jamas lo sabran. Nuestro secretito

-¿Estas seguro?

-Totalmente. Somos dos en esto. No dejare que eso pase. Te lo prometo

Después ella lo jalo besándolo apasionadamente. Quitándole la camisa en él proceso...

...

-Este es un juego peligroso. Lincon tarde o temprano saldra de tu control . Debes tener cuidado.

Él se dirigía hacia la puerta pero se detuvo y dijo lo siguente.

-Ahora no se lo que es correcto

...

Él recibió un golpe en la mejiilla izquierda. luego otro y otro. Hasta que ya no podia mas , Lincon intento darle uno pero él esquivo como consecuencia le dio en él estomago. Dejándolo sin oxigeno, en él suelo , con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca.

-¡Ella sera mia!.

-¡JAMAS!

se levanto con velocidad y se habalanzo contra el. Empujándolo al vacío

 _ **Próximamente**_  
...


	2. Prologo

_**Como me insistieron como 13653475 Tal cual esta escrito mensajes en Wattsaap y mi facebook. Les contare lo que me paso en todos estos años. Desde mi ultima vez con ustedes. Así que voy a comenzar a narrar.**_

Todo pasa tan rapido. Es como si él tiempo no tuviera piedad con las cosas que antes solíamos disfrutar. Tu , supongo que tal vez extrañes algo de tu infancia; un viejo parque en que jugabas que ahora no esta, programas que no se transmiten actualmente, leer tus comics de tu tienda cercana, ¡sì lo hacian, bien por ustedes, les recomendara Acce Savy era muy bueno. En fin amigos o familia que siguieron su camino en la vida. A mi me paso lo ultimo.

Cuando cumplí lo trece y Medio. Mi mejor amigo de toda la vida Clyde McBride, se mudo a Nueva York. Su padre Howard consiguió un gran ascenso en su trabajo de Consultor financiero. Su otro padre Harold, no tuvo problema. Pero el problema era Clyde, la situación era que tenían que mudarse de prisa, pensando que le afectaría de buena fe le dejaron decidir. Lo que hizo hasta como a mi les sorprendió mucho.

 _"lincon [suspiro] tu familia es increible, no sabes la suerte que tienes. Disfrutalas como recomendacion. Tuvimos buenos momentos. Pero la vida sigue, no puedo quedarme aquí para siempre, en algún momento tendriamos que separarnos, ya sea en la universidad o en la preparatoria. Ambos sabemos que es una única oportunidad de mis padres de avanzar, y aunque me dejaron decidir, no quiero ser él que aurrine esto. A pesar de todo tu siempre vas a ser mi amigo"_

Fue lo ultimo que me dijo antes de irse en él mini copper rojo de sus padres, seguido del camión de mudanza. Dirigiéndose hacia su nueva vida. Mientras yo solamente veía con lagrimas la casa recien abandonada, de un examigo que me dejo solo. Descaradamente diría yo. Perdimos contacto desde entonces, e intentado contactarlo pero al final fue totalmente inutil. Ni Ronnie Annie me afecto tanto como esto. Con él tiempo me fui acostumbrando a estar solo. Pero me muchos me dijeron que esta mal no estar acompañado, vaya que tenían razon. Pues quien me apoyaría en los momentos difíciles, o haría travesuras conmigo y corrieria conmigo para huir de las golpisas de los bravucones.

No me di cuenta hasta los quince, que podía conseguir otro amigo. Su nombre es Camilo D'Angelo, diría mas que un amigo es un hernano. Su familia es de origen italiano, muy buena gente. Sabían que su abuelo y mi abuelo eran amigos de la infancia, ambos aventureros, resultando que tambien su padre y mi padre congeniaran , ahora también son como hermanos. Se preguntaran como nos concimos. Pues la hamburguesa del eructo cerro por él departamento de salud por algo de unas ratas en la cocina, Flippis no se salvo pues fue arrestado por él FBI por que resulta que en los noventas era un estafador de mercancías robadas como consecuecia huyo como prófugo de la justicia. Y la casa era un desastre total, no había nada que comer y sin ofender a mi papa pero nadie se le antojaba su pulpo a la vinagre con ojos de pescado , hasta él mismo dijo que ni comería eso. Todos estábamos realmente hambrientos hasta que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de ir un restaurante nuevo que un compañero y su esposa lo aseguraron era muy bueno. Todos dijimos si a esa propuesta, rápidamente nos dirigimos allá en nuestra Vanzilla. Llegamos y los encargados eran la misma familia que residia ahi. Muy grande, con musica, buena comida: vaya que nos gusto, además que todos concluimos que era mejor donde solíamos comer. De ahi conoci a Camilio de camino al baño, vaya que me agrado mucho. El era moreno, ojos cafes, vaya que hace mucho ejercicio, tal ves por le agradó "mucho" a Lyn, ademas decia que practicaba natacion, lo mejor de todo es que le gustaba Acce Savy como a mi, e incluso tiene una gran colección de historietas No me deja tocarlas, ni me las presta, me mata si le ensucio con un pedazito de polvo, creanme no se metan con el, pero no supera a Lyn: mi cicatriz en la pierna derecha lo comprueba Nos conto que ellos se mudaron meses antes, abriendo su propio restaurante de comida Italiana por supuesto, ese era él sueño de sus papas y me alegró mucho que se cumpliera. Eso motivo que mi papa poco despues renunciara a su trabajo en él restaurante Hawaiillano y se hiciera socio ahi. Vaya que nos alegro la noticia. Significa ir ahí mas seguido y comer ese _volcán de chocolate_ tan delisioso que se me hace agua en la boca.

Camilo y yo actualmente a nuestros 17 años somos un dúo inseparables en él instituto. A veces nos metemos en problemas, pero usualmente nos portamos muy bien Aunque nadie sabe quien "accidentalmente" hizo que varias palomas volaran hacia los autos de los maestros haciendo sus "necesidades". Por si acaso en mi defensa fue idea de Camilo.

En fin ya nada es lo mismo. Como decia al principio él tiempo pasa volando. Pero esta vez nada mas hable sobre mi, no saben lo les ocurrió a mis hermanas, en serio les sorprendería. Pero hablare de esto despues.

Supongo que no tengo otras cosas que contarles...eeeh, ¡ya se!

 _Esto es un secreto entre nosotros. Lo prometen_  
...

 _ **Si o no. Y si no Pueden continuar.**_

¡Bien! No se lo digan a nadie, mas a Lola Sin ofender pero es muy chismosa a veces Saben él tiempo te enseña varias cosas como aprender a guardar secretos. Como tener alguien mas en tu vida,esa persona quien nadie mas sospechas. Pues se preguntan por que tanto secreto. Supongo que ella representa muchas cosas para otras personas, yo tambien. Ademas de que de vernos juntos no seria bien visto por los demas, creemos que para no lastimarlos decidimos mantenerlo en secreto.

...

Veo en sus caras que quieren saber quien es ella. Si o no.

... 

¿En serio quieren saber quien es ella?

... 

¡Ok! ¡Ok! Solo alejen sus rifles de mi, tantito.

...

Así esta bi...

...

¡Oye tu! ¡niña baja esa death note! Despaciooo

...

Ok mucho mejor. Miren les va sorprender. La chica es... 

- _ **¡Niñas! ¡Lincon! Bajen a comer. Hice minipizzas especiales.**_

upps, es mi papa. Vaya que aprendió a ser mejor chef con él señor D'angelo. Bueno chicos tengo irme, les diré en otro momemto. No me odien Ya saben que me voy a la guerra. Cuando papa hace algo delicioso se acaba en menos de un minuto. La competencia esta brava estos días. Asi que como verán mi casco de fútbol americano y mi palo de hockey estoy listo. Entonces nos vemos a la proxima.

-AHI LES VOY. ¡AAAAAAAAAAA!

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacía la cocina. Para enfrentarme a mis hermanas. 

_**bien como dijo lincon. Hasta la proxima. Nos vemos en él siguiente cap.**_


	3. Capitulo 1 Rutina

_**Oh... Hola todos. Soy Lincon Loud para sus ordenes [Haciendo reverencia]. Bien [Frotando las manos] comenzemos**_

Les explicare lo de la ultima vez. Mi padre hizo minipizzas. Entonces empezó la masacre y como prueba miren este palo de Hoky.

...

Como lo ven esta mordido de diversas parte y roto por la mitad. Dejenme dejarlo por la cama. ... Por aquí esta bien... Ok... Eso que no vieron la guitarra de Luna. Todo por la mitad de una. Vaya me pregunto si los demás nos consideran animales aveces, pues la ultima vez que fuimos a lactolandia nos dijeron eso [Bajando la cabeza triste]

...

¡¿No!? ohhhh ¡gracias! YUCARD y tu tambien leouniverse . ¡Es mas! ¡mejor a todos ustedes!. Al parecer nos aprecian y sobre todo nos tienen pasiencia. Como agredicimiento de nuevo les narrare. Supongo que les diré la vez que ...

... .

¡Si, si, si! ¡Ya voy! ¡Que no me desvie! ¡Ya lo se! No me apresuren, se que les prometí que les diría su nombre. Pero no quieren saber antes mi rutina para reunirne con ella. Les daré un ejemplo , ummmm ... creo que mejor el jueves estaría bien. ¿Están de acuerdo?

...

¡Para que pregunto! ¡Mejor comenzamos de una vez!

En un dia como cualquier otro. Me despertaba con dificultad, al parecer ayer me desvele para estudiar para unos de los exámenes mas difíciles del semestre. Vaya que soy malo para Algebra. Le pediría ayuda a Camilo, pero tenia también que estudiar para su examen de filosofía , pero me moleste con él porque su maestra es de esas que pasas facil, ustedes los llaman barcos. No? la verdad no se Lisa olvidenlo ella a sus diez años va a clases en la facultad de ciencias. A este punto ya no me sorprende que no tenga tiempo para nosotros.

Con todas las fuerzas de mi ser, me levante de mi cama. Después salí de mi cuarto para bañarme, pero como siempre hay una fila de mi hermanas con él mismo fin. Usualmente tomó mis tiempos, hasta se que hora tengo que lenvantarme, los minutos que debo tomar una ducha e incluso para vestirme. Para que fin? Pues para poder tomar el autobus a tiempo. Con tanta familia sabrán que el secreto para lograr ese objetivo ; es nada mas ni menos que saber el tiempo que toman mis hermanas. Tan simple no lo puede ser mas Los que tienen hermanos y un baño en su casa; comprenderán lo que digo Como sea. Después de esperar la larga rutina de belleza de Lola, me di un duchaso de menos de ocho minutos y siete segundos se escucha muy presiso. Pero repito si no lo hago pierdo él autobus. Me ha pasado Después rápido me vestí, agarre mi mochila, corrí hacia la cocina, tome mi bolsa del almuerzo con mi nombre. Me despedi de mi madre con un beso en la mejilla,me dirigí rápidamente hacia la parada y finalmente lo tome.

Ya en él camion queria ver en donde me sentaba, de paso veia a algunos de mis compañeros de clase La mayoria de ellos me caen bien, excepto Emily Saunders es muy presumida Hasta que vi a mi amigo Camilo sentado con su mochila a lado de el, supongo que para reservame él asiento. Él mientras escuchaba musica con sus audífonos con celular, ¡¿Olvide mencionar que es muy fan de la musica!? ¡No importa! Le hice señas para que me hiciera caso, me vio y sonrio. Se quito los audífonos y su mochila tambien, dejandome sentar. Entonces empezamos a platicar.

-Nervioso por él examen- le dije un poco ancioso- Según dicen representa él sesenta por ciento de nuestra calificación de la unidad. Va ser dificilisimo la verdad.

-"Cuando cambias el modo en que ves las cosas, las cosas que ves cambian también"  
Tenlo en cuenta Lincon.

¡Cielos siempre hace eso! Como ven él siempre cita frases de autores famosos. ¡TODO EL TIEMPO! que la mayoría de veces me anima. Pero con él tiempo se te hace tedioso. Creanme si pasan tiempo con él estarían en mi zapatos

-Si eso creo. Pero nosotros lo superaremos. Se que podemos- decia con una actitud positiva ante todo-

-Por supuesto viejo presidente -decía riendo en voz baja-

Sonrei malisiosamente.

-Claro señor itilianis.

Estos son nuestros apodos de compadres, si nos ocurrió un día mientras veíamos memes en Facebook

Ahi seguíamos platicando hasta que finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino. "La preparatoria estatal de Michigan" Bajamos del autobús y nos separamos para ir a nuestras respectivas clases. Al llegar a la hora del examen, me sentí muy nervioso pero pude terminalo. Lo bueno que nos dieron calificacion él mismo dia, como es a computadora, saque regular, nada mal comprado con lo malo que soy en esa materia y a Camilo tambien le fue bien . Después él examen él día transcurrió normalmemte. Para no aburirlos con aburridos detalles. Nada mas diré que en él descanso de veinte minutos hubo una riña con dos chicos del equipo de fútbol estuvo muy divertiva, pero perdí mi emparedado en él proceso, pues se sentaron en el mientras se peleaban. Otra cosa que sucedio es que dijeron que la fiesta de fin de año sería en seis semanas. Vaya que las chicas se emocionaron y los chicos solteros tambien. A nosotros no nos importan ese tipo de cosas, de por si a Camilo se le quedan viendo en su clase de cocina La verdad no se por que no tiene novia, supongo que le ayudare en su momento. Es un buen chico, se lo merece y a mi nada mas se me juntan dos chicas La verdad no se porque, no soy de lo que se dice un super modelo, supongo que nada más por que quieren ser mis amigas en la clase de costura los viernes.

...

No me juzguen, aprender a coser es un arte difícil e interesante, gracias a eso, ya tengo mi bordado hecho para mis padres en su aniversario próximo Gracias abuelo

Ya en la salida. Ambos nos dirigimos hacia él autobús que nos llevaría a nuestras casas. En unas de nuestras muchas conversaciones sobre boberías , de pronto le comente algo que al parecer le heló la sangre

-¿Camillo quien es tu novia?- con una sonrisa picara-.

-No...N...no te...go. ¡¿Que te pasa?! -Decía sonrojado-.

-Te conozco desde hace tiempo. Se muy bien cuando mientes. Adivino... Rachel Henderson de Historia. Es muy bonita... o no me digas que te gustan los h...

De pronto me golpeo en él brazo izquierdo. Ambos nos reimos, pero me sovè. Vaya que pega duro.

-Te imaginas cosas Lincon. Y ¡no! No tengo novia. Pero me gusta alguien.

-¿Quien?-decía con curiosidad-

-¡No te lo voy a decir! ¡Conociéndote lo publicaras en Facebook!

-¿¡Vamos!? ¡Aun no superas lo de hace una semana! Solo dije que mi amigo le gustaba el programa de Bote del amor. ¡No era algo de que diera pena ajena!

-Si pero dijimos que era muy vergonzoso -cruzándose los brazos indignado- Todo él grupo de literatura se burlo de mi. Incluyendo mi maestra de sesenta años.

-¡Hay vamos! ¿¡desde cuando te importan lo que dicen los demas?!

-suspiro- Supongo que tienes razon, creo que...

Nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por él chofer quien no dejaba de gritar "Louds" De mala gana. Vaya que él chofer tiene historial con nuestra familia. Todos los mayores estamos o estuvimos en la misma prepa. Vaya que tenemos los accidentes de mi hermana Luna y Lori eran muy notorios en el autobus viejo de siempre. Unas de las ventanas estan rotas de ejemplo. Leni nada mas golpeo por accidente al chofer en la cabeza Vi a mis hermanas Luan y Lynn bajando del autobus. Así que agarre mi mochila y me despedí de mi mejor amigo con nuestro súper saludo. Ya ustedes se lo imaginaran.

Ya en la casa todos se dedicaron a sus actividades correspondientes. Cuando termino mi tarea y en los martes, jueves y viernes trabajo en él Cinemark al centro de avenida Washingtown, en él turno de noche. Asi que deje mis libretas en orden, me abotoné mi chaleco rojo con él logo del cine. Así mis amigos llego lo interesante Me salí de mi recamara hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa. Volteee y mire a una de mis hermanas menores haciendo sus tareas en la sala. También mire a Lynn y Luna ayudando a mi papa en la cocina. De pronto me dio un sentimiento de culpabilidad, pensé Si tan solo supieran, pero... no lo entenderian Grite "Voy al trabajo, llegare a las once y media de la noche" Mi mama dijo que me cuide y esas cosas.

Salí de mi casa con dirección hacia mi trabajo. Hasta que de pronto sonó. Vi de quien era y conteste. Su ducle voz era como una droga para mi

-Hola amor. Estas listo para continuar lo que dejamos pendiente la ultima vez -con voz seductora y ronroneado.

-Nena. Nací preparado. Te veo alla. Te amo.

-Yo igual mi querido Linky

Colgué y continúe mi camino. Llegue y salude a mis compañeros de la dulceria y la taquilla. Trabajo en la sala de proyecciones, de la sala ocho. Es muy relajado nada mas necesitas asegurarte que la cinta y el transformador no se dañen por él constante uso. O simplemente pones la película y ya. Aunque la ventana es chiquita puedo disfrutar la pelicula con palomitas gratis . Perfecto para una cita. ¿No? Si no, nosotros tenemos un concepto diferente a cita perfecta Mire mi reloj y vi que era las nueve. Me dije a mi mismo "Perfecto" sonriendo y ella siempre llega usualmente puntual. Después toco tres veces la puerta de la sala. Esa era nuestra señal. Así que abrí la puerta y era ella. Tan...tan hermosa como siempre, sus hermosos labios, su larga cabellera rubia , sus curvas era lo que me hipnotazaban.

-Hola Linky. Te ves muy lindo el día de hoy. Sabes que te extrañaba.

-Sabes que yo tambien. No sabes cuanto.

No pude y me acerque a ella la bese apasionadamente y ella me correspondio. Rápido cerramos la puerta con llave, después la recarge a la pared y le empecé besar a su cuello lentamente. Sintiendo mis caricias por todo su cuerpo. Luego su pierna rodeo por parte de atras, para unirnos mas. Luego caímos torpemente hacia él sillon de la sala. Para ser uno solo en una noche. Con mi Linda hermana. Con la que estoy locamente enamorado.

Aclaración: No es la única forma de vernos

Nos vemos chicos hasta la proxima. Bye. 

_**Gracias a todos los que leen esta este es unos de los caps mas largos que hecho Espero que lo disfruten. Espero que hayan adivininado quien es ella.**_


	4. Capitulo 2 ¿Quien es ella?

Hola mis amigos Homo sapiens. Soy Lisa la penultuima Loud ¿Y que quieren?

...

Veo que sacudieron para mi para algo. ¿Verdad?

...

Vaya que se enteraron de todo el asunto. Pero ¿En serio quieren saber mas detalles?

...

Ok. [suspiro] Todo ocurrió alas 11 Pm del Jueves

Estaba en mi cuarto. Después de terminar la tarea mas sencilla que me pudieron dar. Estaba haciendo un experimento de como trata esa cosa del "amor" e investigaba diversas cosas de como es etc. Lo se y lo admito soy muy fria y no se comprenderlo De pronto escuche un ruido afuera de nuestra casa. Entonces creía que era un ladrón, así que quise probar mi nueva arma desintegradora contra él [Sonrisa malisiosa] Abrí mi ventana que daba hacia la cochera que tenia vision amplia de toda la calle. Despues apunte para disparar pero vi algo anormal. Mi hermano Lincon estaba una parte alejada de la cochera con una chica. Eso me sorprendió mucho. Todas teniamos información veridica que Lincon ¡No tenia novia! Sé oye muy entrometido, pero es nuestro hermano . Ademas como él único barón de la familia y unos de sus pilares ; es nuestro deber protegerlo. Sobre todo se lo debemos

La chica no se le veía bien él rostro. Pero se veía que se reía de los chistes que él contaba. Los observaba por un rato, despues les tome foto. Los vi despedirse besandose. Ella se me hacia familiar, pero ignore esa conclusion. Se fue y luego Lincon entro a la casa. Me senté con varias preguntas en mi mente ¿Por que demonios nos lo oculto? ¿Cuales son las intenciones de ella con el? lo mas importante _**¿Quien es ella?**_ Entonces después de tanto reflexionar me levante y tenia una idea en mente pero necesitaba ayuda. Y ya sabia de quienes, pues obvio mi familia.

Era más de la media noche. Algunas de mis hermanas están reunidas en mi cuarto para una junta especial. ¿Por qué? Se preguntarán. Pues en una familia numerosa como la nuestra, somos como un sociedad funcional. A veces tomamos decisiones sobre un problema en general o que involucra a un hermano . Un ejemplo sería una de las tantas peleas de mis hermanas mayores Leni y Lori, que al final decidimos a votación el castigo a quién según las pruebas inicio primero la pelea Que es prácticamente darle cinco dólares de tu mesada y disculparte primero Nos turnamos para ser jueces o jefes de juntas, excepto cuando eres el acusado o estas castigado en un tiempo limitado, pues otra toma tu lugar. ¡Sip! así funciona todo esto. Una de nosotras puede llamar una junta especial en la media de noche. ¡SI! el problema es de vital importancia. Vaya que lo es. En fin. Solo estoy esperando a una para iniciar. Estoy resignada a sentarme en mi cama a mirar los bostezos de Lana, los suspiros de lucy los contantes golpeteos de la pelota de tenis contra la pared de Lynn , los ronquidos de Lily en su lado del cuarto No se preocupen tiene el sueño demasiado pesado. A penas es 99 por ciento imposible despertarla por las mañanas Se preguntan por qué no está involucrada en esto. Fácil , es mi hermanita menor y no quiero que se entere porque no esta lista para hacerlo. Usualmente soy muy protectora con ella, Ahora no se como se llama ese sentimiento También estoy investigando eso

Finalmente entra Lori al cuarto. Indicando que era hora de comemzar. Lynn jalo mi escritorio chiquito enfrente de mi y lo dejo. Mientras yo agarre él martillo de Juez familiar de la cama y le di un golpeteo al escritorio dando inició a la sesion.

-¡Espero que valga la pena Lisa! ¡Esto son mas de la media noche! Sali sin permiso de mi dormitorio de la universidad. ¡Me pueden expulsar lo sabias!

-¡Si! Mañana tengo que practicar para mi torneo estatal de Kickboxing.

Golpee con él martillo mientras gritaba "Orden, Orden"

-[Aclara la garganta] Lucy puedes leer la minuta de la anterior junta o juicio.

Lucy saco una tipo de libreta especial de las juntas. Luego empezó a leer y decirlo en voz alta.

-En la sección anterior sesión en él martes veinte y dos de Octubre. Se organizo un juicio contra Lana Loud. Los cargos eran quebrantar la segunda ley del articulo primero del Reglamento Familiar. Hacer venganza contra un miembro de la familia mas dos veces seguidas en un periodo de dos semanas. Que posteriormente cumplió su condena de asignar la tarea de asear él baño y la concina del tiempo asignado. Gracias.

-¡No era mi culpa! -Decía Lana cruzando- ¡Luan se paso muchas veces de la raya con sus bromas conmigo! Por cierto cambiando de tema ¿por que a nosotras? Las reuniones usualmente involucran a todas.

-¿Si por que? Falta Lola , Luna, Leni , Luan y Lincon.

Hice un ademan para que todos se callaran.

-A eso quiero llegar. Las reuní aquí mismo selecciónadas por sus habilidades y personalidades únicas. Por eso de descarte a lo que resta de nuestra hermanas. Por que aquí hay un problema mayor que involucra a nuestro querido hermano Lincon...

-¿Que hizo esta vez? Fue golpeado por Dennis Rodham otra vez -Decía Lynn apretando los nudillos-.

-No le ve desde octavo grado. ¿Entonces que es Lisa?-Decia Lori.

-Peor aun. Tengo evidencia que concluye que tiene una relación romántica con una chica desconocida. Como se dice coloquialmente el... [Suspiro]... tiene una amante.

Todas se estremecieron con la noticia. Unas simplemente se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-No..n...no puede ser -Decía Lana- él no tiene novia desde Ronnie Annie. ¿Quien podrá ser?...

Les mostré la foto que saque, como dije no se veia su rostro. Pero si juntos.

-No sabemos si es una zorra aprovechada que quiere algo de el-Dijo Lynn molesta-. Es mas ¿por que ocultarlo?

Pero de pronto todas recordamos que hace un año y medio trajo una chica hacia la casa. No las presento y todas gritamos como locas y la afixiamos con preguntas, de que si tiene hermanos algo asi. Pensamos al principio que era su nueva novio, pero nos equivocamos y resulta que era una compañera de proyecto. Que al final huyo de la casa con la velocidad de un Guepardo. Después Lincon nos regaño y nos dejo de hablar por una semana. Vaya que somos emtrometidas

-Puede ser por eso

Decía Lynn avergonzada. Mirando hacia abajo. También las demas.

-En serio Lincon a tal grado desconfía de nosotras- Decía Lucy triste.

-Por eso propongo hacer la operación Romance al Descubierto. Aun mas abreviado RD. Cuando la descubramos no vamos a hostigarla , si no amablemente dejaremos que nos conozca y vicervesa. De ahí la aceptaremos como parte de la familia. ¿Quien esta esta de acuerdo?

Todas levantaron las manos. Sonreí y di golpe final cerrando la secion.

-La operación RD comienza a partir de mañana. Descansen muy bien, después de nuestras clases vigilaremos a Lincon como nunca lo habíamos hecho.

Todas nos dimos miradas de cómplices y malisiosas. Después todas se fueron a sus dormitorio, excepto Lori que se fue en su auto cadillac Regalado del abuelo hacia su universidad. Yo me dormí con las ganas de despertarme mañana, sabiendo que con la operación y con la ayuda de mis hermanas desenmarcaremos a ella. Por fin tendré conocimiento de lo que traman.


	5. Capitulo 3 Vigilancia desastrosa Parte1

Hola de nuevo. Veo que se preguntan porque estamos en la estación de policía de Royal Woods, esposadas mientras que los policias nos toman fotos para nuestros expedientes. De por si ya tenemos mucho historial con la policia Mientras mi hermano Lincon y mis padres hablan con él jefe para aclarar él asunto. Todo se resume en pocas palabras La operación fue un frasaco total . Dirán ¿que salio mal? y ¡si¡ usualmente nuestros planes de alguna forma o otra salen mal. Pero esta vez se veía prometedor, ¡en serio!.

...

¿¡Que paso!? Pues...

Al día siguiente , nosotras por mensaje nos quedamos de ver en él café Heaven en él centro de la ciudad. De ahí esperamos hasta que llegara la ultima de nosotras. Después discutíamos sobre lo que Lincon hace los viernes. Como Sus clases de costura, o sus salidas con su amigo algo así. Mientras las demas discustian las opciones, me limite a tomar mi café. No podía dejar de pensar, de que si lo descubrieramos juntos ¿Que haríamos? Digo de por si se enojará por espiarlo [Suspiro] Le diría "¡¿Por que no los ocultaste?! pero él diría ¿¡Acaso les importa mi vida privida?! Seguramente esa pelea se extendería hasta que papa nos obligue ir con Paul , él psicólogo ¡Otra vez! Pero esa seria una posibilidad. O puede suceder que él nos perdone , nos las presente y finalmente la conozcamos a la afortunada. La verdad no lo podía corroborar, todo puede suceder.

De pronto las demas dijeron algo que interrumpió mis pensamientos. Algo muy importante.

-Lincon comentó una vez que los viernes aveces sale al centro comercial. No lo se , pero a veces voy con mis amigas. una vez cuando nos dijo que iba a ir según yo recuerdo no lo vi por ningún lado. Eso me parecio raro. Eso que no es muy grande...

-¡Si!- Interrumpió Lynn- Una vez que yo iba a comprarme nuevo equipo en la tienda de deportes. Lo vi viendo rosas en la floreria. Me preguntaba que para que las queria, pero lo ignore por que tenia prisa.

-¡Oigan! Si lincon actuaba extraño ultimamente ¿POR QUE CARAJOS no nos dimos cuenta en todo ese tiempo? -Decia Lana exsaltada-.

-Chicas honestamente... -dijo de manera triste Lucy- ... creo que pensamos en nosotras mismas y no nos damos cuenta que no pensamos en el chico que nos a ayudado en todo este tiempo. Si se dan cuenta que cuando discutíamos sobre él plan no sabiamos mucho de su vida, mas que pocos detalles que tienen que mucho que ver con la nuestra. Creo que por eso no le importo que no lo supieramos.

Vi que Lori derramo una lagrima por lo acababa de decir Lucy. También que Lana tienia las manos en la cara y diciendo en voz baja "Somos las peores hermanas". Y por mucho tiene la razón. Todas nos encerreramos en nuestra miseria, hasta que Lynn golpeo la mesa haciendo que todas reaccionaramos.

-¡Creen que haciendonos las sufridas vamos a recuperar la cofianza de Lincon! ¡Si la razón por la que el quiere ocultarlo es por que cree que no la vamos aceptar o la vamos a hostigar! ¡Hay que demostrarle que se equivoca! No?

Todas nos miramos con cara de aceptación.

-Así que vamos al centro comercial y descubriremos a la amante de Lincon de una vez por todas. Así que equipo Loud-Decia con entusiasmo dándonos la mano.

Yo puse mi mano en su mano primero.

-Equipo Loud-dandole una sonrisa de confianza a Lynn-.

Las demás me siguieron y repitieron lo mismo que yo, pero mas fuerte. "Equipo Loud"

Al cabo de un rato...

Próximamente

En en él canal 6 con él presentador de Noticias Charles Wilson. Que les dirá lo que paso de los acontecimientos de esta tarde en él Centro Comercial de Royal Woods. Presentando a un viejo de unos cincuenta años en un escritorio del estudio de television

Presentando a un viejo de unos cincuenta años en un escritorio del estudio de television

-Gracias Jerry. Hoy en un suceso "Comico" Aguantando la risa Cuatro menores de edad y una adulta. Todas hermanas fueron arrestadas por los disturbios ocacionados,todo por que una de ellas se peleo con un guardia al final termino con una revuelta publica. Aquí tiene las primeras imagenes de los policías ingresando al área.

Según los informes un tipo que resulta ser también ¡otro hermano! de ellas

Según los informes un tipo que resulta ser también ¡otro hermano! de ellas. Según tuvieron una pelea con él guardia, que tuvo que intervenir él chico. Que por accidente golpeo al chico, que "declaro" él departamento de seguridad del inmueble. La hermana mayo llamada Lynn lo golpeo y la gente la defendió golpeando a los otros. Ocscionando una cadena de eventos desastrozos. Muchos mas detalles después de la pausa.

[Se apaga la tele]

En la casa Loud. Él hombre sentado en él sofá llamado Lynn Loud, no podía creer lo que acababa de ver. Después con furia se levantó de su sofá grito.

-¡RITA! ¡!LLAMA AL ABOGADO HARRY! ¡otra vez! [suspiro de enojo]


	6. Capitulo 4 Vigilancia desastrosa parte 2

Bien. Les narraré por qué rayos aparecimos en las noticias. Y posteriormente arrestadas. Comenzamos

...

Después que juntáramos nuestras manos. Fuimos al centro comercial y después estacionamos él carro. Nosotras nos organizamos en grupos, para buscar en diferentes secciones del centro comercial. Lynn iba con Lana y Lucy, Lori conmigo.

Así la pasamos así durante una hora sin los resultados esperados. Después nos reunimos en la fuente principal

Después Lana sugirió que vayamos al árcade nuevo que abrieron en lado oeste No sabíamos que existía, fuimos y esperamos otros quince minutos hasta por fin apareció, como predijimos. Él estaba vestido con una playera negra, Jeans azules, y al parecer estaba con su amigo Camilo. Al parecer ya se despedían y él se fue. Después él hablo por teléfono, no pudimos oír toda la conversación, pero pudimos oír "Te veo en él polo norte". Desde principio sabíamos lo que significaba "Polo norte" es una tienda de helados muy famosa aquí. Lo seguimos y después lo vimos platicando con una chica, parecía muy animada su conversación. Decidimos acercarnos un poco más, pero chocamos con la persona menos esperada. Taby nos reconoció al instante.

-¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo están?

-Ehh -con mi loca sonrisa nerviosa- ¡Hola Taby¡ ¡Que agradable sorpresa tenerte aquí!

Al parecer todas hicieron lo mismo que yo. Pero vio que todas mirabamos a Lincon junto a la chica. Y ella dijo.

-Veo que conocen a mi hermana menor. No?

Todas nos sorprendió lo que dijo. Lo tomo como que no sabiamos de ella

-¡Si! Lo llame hace unas semanas para sea de psicólogo de ella. Su novio termino con ella descaradamente, como consecuencia estuvo depresiva desde entonces y al parecer se ve bien.

La vimos y estaba riendo con él. No era en definitiva la amante de Lincoln. Pero no sabíamos que ayudaba a las otras personas. ¡DESDE CUANDO NO LO CONOCEMOS! Nadie es perfecto, pero al menos él lo intenta serlo. A partir de ahora diré que tengo que conocer al nuevo Lincoln. Lynn dijo riendo.

-¡wow! Creí que nada mas era la Psicóloga de Lori, cuando pateaba a sus ex novios para echarlos afuera.

-¡Oye! -Decía Lori avergonzada-.

De pronto ella dijo.

-Y por cierto ¿qué hacen aquí?

Lucy de pronto puso su brazo en mi cuello.

-Solo a pasar el rato juntas como hermanas con almas felices -Dirigió a sus ojos hacia otro lado-.

Es raro de Lucy nunca esta tan animada. Pero al instante comprendimos que Lincoln abrazo a la hermana de Taby y después se retiró de ahí. Lana dijo.

-¡Bien! creo que no restiramos por ahora...

Después Lucy

-...Pero nos ponemos en contacto. Así que nos vamos por ahora...

Dijo Lynn

-...Jeje.

Todas de repente todas corrimos para poder alcanzarlo. Dejando a Taby con una mirada rara hacia nosotras.

Pero de pronto Lori choco con un guardia de seguridad, cayéndose sobre él.

-¡OYE ESTÚPIDA FÍJATE A DONDE VAS!

Todas miramos con desagrado al guardia de seguridad. Era viejo y canoso, muy robusto. Él se levantó y ella también.

-¡NO ME DIGAS ASÍ! ¡SOLO FUE UN ACCIDENTE!

-¡No tiene derecho a ser grosero y troglodita!-Dije yo

-Tu madre no te enseño modales- Dijo Lucy

-¡Si¡ ¡por que se comporta así con nosotras!

Él cruzo los brazos enojado y dijo.

-¡Los conozco desde hace 23 años! ¡Ustedes han sido una plaga propagándose y haciendo cada caos en este lugar! Sus padres deberían dejar de reprodusise como ¡unos malditos conejos!

A Lynn la veía aprentado los puños de forma agresiva.

-¡No le diga asi a mi familia!

Todos volteamos a ver quien dijo eso y era Lincon. Él estaba tan enojado como nosotras. Se acerco hacia él y dijo.

-Se que has tenido una vida de para ponerse a llorar Daniel. Pero no tiene que desquitarse con mis desastrozas hermanas. Te das cuenta que son damas, ellas merecen respeto. Así que tal si se disculpa con ellas y olvidamos esto.

-Lo dice él esclavo de la familia. ¡Si! Te he visto como mula con tu hermana mayor, o lleno de golpes de tu Otra hermana. Creo que deberías ser libre. No?

Él sonrió malvadamente

-Lo dice quien su esposa ha estando "redecorando" mucho su casa con él empleado de Home Depot mas joven que usted. ¡Si! Los rumores andan en todo él vencidario. Parece que también él plomero y la policía me hablaron muy bien de ella.

Lo dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Al perece toda la gente escucho nuestra pelea. Y dijeron él famoso modismo "Oooooooooo" y vi que Lynn, Lana tambien lo hicieron.

-¡MALDITO LOUD!

Él no pudo reaccionar pero lo golpeo y callo al suelo noqueado. Lynn se abalanzo contra de él y lo golpeo en la cara. Toda la demás gente la apoyaba pero otros dos guardias aparecieron y estuvieron apunto de golpearla. Pero Lana les interrumpió

-Como alguien sabio dijo dijo. ¡Saben que no se golpea una dama! ¡Bastardos!

Se abalanzo en contra de ellos. Lori golpeó a una guardia. Yo con mi electroshock mejorado noquee a tres al mismo tiempo. Lucy golpeo a uno, luego a otro con una silla de una tienda de crepas. Otros iban en camino y la gente decidió ayudarnos. Se enfrentaron con ellos salvajemente. Unos aventando mesas hacia ellos, o comida etc. Tanto que la policia antimotines llego y empezó a arrestar a todos. Incluyendo a nosotras. Cuando vi a mi hermano también vi a la policía con él. Deseando que no lo arrestaran con nosotras. Afortunadamente no fue así. Lo peor es que aparecimos en las noticias.

Eso fue todo lo que sucedió.

...

¿Que paso después?

...

Como verán, estar encerrado en una celda es nuevo para mí. Excepto para mi hermana Luna Que no es de sorprenderse, sin ofender y también Leni A veces se pasa el semáforo cuando maneja Y también Luancreo que nada más servicio comunitario, por unas de sus bromas en la alcadia Hablando del pasado. Por no mencionar otra cosa.

En fin Lana estaba acostada en él camastro de arriba, yo estaba sentada en él de abajo, Lynn solo estaba en él suelo abrazando sus piernas, Lori estaba recargada en la pared sin decir ninguna palabra, y por ultimo Lucy estaba en una posición de meditación y repitia un mantra que no puedo entender. Todas nos invadían un sentimiento de haber aurrinarlo todo. Si antes Lincon no confía en nosotras ahora memos. Lo peor que no hemos llegado a nada. Sin duda alguna estamos peor que al principio, y eso si se podía considerarse asi. Al cabo de un rato él policía en turno se puso enfrente de nuestra y nos dijo.

-¡Louds! tienen visita. ¡Solo tienen diez minutos maximo!

Después entro un peliblanco a lado del policia, que pudimos reconocer facilmente. Todas gritamos con alegría.

-¡LINCON!

Pero no se veía contentos de vernos. Además que le se notaba que se le había desinflamado rápido su mejilla por su golpe recibido del guardia de seguridad. Después frunció el ceño y nos dijo.

-Tienen suerte que hablamos con el jefe de policía y convencimos al juez que la seguridad del centro comercial fue negligente. Arrestaron al tipo y ellos retiraron los cargos. Los liberaran mañana en la tarde.

Todas suspiramos aliviadas. Pero continuó, con una mirada de enojo y de decepción. Que nos puso nerviosas.

-¡La próxima vez que intenten espiarme, no hagan una gran revuelta y hagan que las ¡ARRESTEN! ¡No saben en los problemas en que estaban! Mis padres dieron la cara por ustedes, yo...

-bajaba de tono-... no se que decir.

-No queríamos ocasionar esto, solo queríamos saber un poco de tu vida- decía Lana bajando la cabeza - Nada más eso.

-Lo sentimos hermano-También decía Lynn

Él suspiro y esta vez nos miro con una mirada compresiva.

-Pero ustedes me defendieron y por eso les digo grscias.

-Tu lo hiciste primero, que podíamos hacer-Dijo Lucy esbozando una sonrisa-

-Gracias por defenderme del guardia-Decia Lori-.

-¿Que querian? Somos familia y la familia se protege.

-A la otra te preguntamos directamente-Decia yo-.

-Esta bien. Mientras papa y mama ya se van. Las veo mañana.

-Si- Dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Quien sea la afortunada. Espero que sea la indicada para Lincon. Él tiene derecho a ocultarnosloso. No podemos hacer nada contra eso. Se lo merece.

Mientras tanto Lincon hablo con su celular en él pasillo, con la misma voz femenina de antes.

-¡Estuvo cerca! Otro y poco nos descubren. Yo estaba a unos metros a donde te dirigías.

-Tenemos que ser cuidadosos.

-Tal ves a la otra preciosa. Tal ves la proxima semana.

-Sabes que te amo Linky.

-Yo también mi querida Lola.

Pero lo que no sabia es que una chica estaba al otro lado. Escuchando lo que dijo su hermano "también mi querida Lola" Eso le producía un sentimiento turtuoso que era profundo en su ser. No podia, simplemente Leni Loud no podia ocutarlo su dolor . Su cabellera rubia se impregno contra él piso, junto con su cuerpo.

-¿Porque ella?-

Derramo una lágrima.


	7. Capitulo 5 Te odio y te amo Lincoln Loud

Nunca debi alejarme de mis padres en la comisaria para ir a traerles un café.

¡Nunca debí hacerlo!

¡Todo habría sido como antes! O eso creo.

No lo podía creer en ese momento. Cuando escuche a mi hermanito decir que tenía una aventura con mi hermana Lola. Sentí como mi corazón en mil pedazos. No podía simplemente con la idea de que ellos están juntos en secreto. Eso trataba de asimilar. Solo podía resignarme a alejarme del pasillo donde esta Lincoln. Dirigirme hacia las oficinas principales y de ahí me encontré con mi padre. Él me miro con sorpresa porque regrese muy rápido.

-Leni regresaste muy rápido. ¿Qué paso?

Fingí una sonrisa.

-No pasó nada papa es que me confundí de pasillo ¡Jeje! Solo voy en la dirección correcta. Así que...

Me retire muy rápido de ahí y deje a mi papa muy extrañado de como actúe. Después corrí y de paso choque con unos policías. Hasta que salí para tomar aire. Vi una banca para transeúntes al lado de la comisaria. Me senté y reflexione sobre él hecho de que si o no les contaba a mis hermanas ¿Pero? Arruinaría las vidas de Lincoln y Lola. O el simple hecho de que ¡estoy enamorado de mi hermano! ¡Como lo oyeron! Tal vez me desvíe del tema un poco. Pero esto lo tengo guardado desde hace tiempo que ahora sería tonto hacerlo ahora. Seguro pensaran que yo soy la menos indicada para sentir eso. No puede ser estoy empezando a sacar lágrimas

¡No! ¡No me vean llorar! "Snif"

...

¿No? ¡En serio creen que puedo ser la indicada para él!

[Una mano desconocida le entrega Una caja de pañuelos]

...

¿¡Un pañuelo!? ¡Gracias! [Se suena la nariz] "Snif" Como decía ¡se! él porque paso pero no él como. Supongo que todo comenzó hace años cuando yo tenía al que consideraba él amor de mi vida Shawn Smith. El era popular en la escuela, deportista, con las mejores calificaciones, presidente de la asociación de alumnos y un sexy Idol para las porristas Aunque algunos piensen lo contrario yo las odio. Estuve ahí, me trataron como estúpida sin cerebro y aun así, sin novio. Las consideró unas zorras Como sea en ese entonces se interesó en mi cuando yo estaba "estudiando" en la biblioteca mi libro de matemáticas para niños de secundaria. Me enamore al verlo y poco a poco nos hicimos novios.

Eramos la pareja ideal en él instituto

Eramos la pareja ideal en él instituto. Pero con él tiempo. ¡No me di cuenta a tiempo! Me besaba cuando estábamos frente con los demás. Nunca solos. Me trataban mal por mi personalidad especial Como me dicen todos aveces Me decían tonta cuando decía algo fuera de lugar, sus amigos se encargaban de hacerme la vida difícil. Se burlaban de mi. Él nunca me defendió y hasta el se unió a las Burlas. Me dolía cada vez que hacia eso. En una de esas veces él me dijo agarrándome del brazo muy fuerte. Me exalte y me dijo unas palabras que fueron demasiado hirientes para mi.

-¡Ya no me avergüeces! [suspiro] ¡Leni! tu eres unas de las hermosas de la escuela. Pero solo eres una cara bonita y superficial.

Nadie en la vida me habia dicho algo así ¡Nunca! Muchos dirían que lo dejara, pero yo lo amaba en ese momento. No tenia las agallas de hacerlo. Así que continúe con él unos meses mas. Hasta que un día se me ocurrio hacerle un pie de zalzamoras. Tome clases de repostería y en eso es lo que soy mejor con él motivo de nuestro aniversario por un año. Así que emocionada fui hacia hacia las gradas para darle mi sorpresa. Pero mi sorpresa es que vi a la zorra de mi ex amiga Jenifer besándose cariñosamente con mi ex novio. No pude resistirme soltar una que otra lágrima. Pero la situación empeoro cuando su amigo me aventó un balón de fútbol haciéndome que tire mi pie en mi ropa. Ocasionando que las porristas, sus amigos y encluso el, se reieran feo de mi. Salí corriendo con él corazón destrozado. Hasta llegar hasta un árbol cercano. Sintiendome miserable.

Sintiendome miserable

-Leni ¿Que te paso?

Hasta que una voz me distrajo de mi dolor. Y era mi hermanito Lincon junto con su amigo Camilo. Me limpie las lagrimas y le dije.

-Oh... Nada Lincon. So...solo tuve un accidente. Estoy bien.

-De manera Fria- ¡Leni se cuando mientes!

¡Mierda! Soy mala mintiendo.

-¿Leni ya dinos que te paso?-Decía Camilo de una forma compresiva.

Suspire y me limpie de lo queda de mi pie.

-Mi...novio. "Snif" me engaño [Saliendo mis lágrimas] y unos de sus amigos me... [saliendo aun mas lágrimas] tiraron mi pie que hice con amor para él y el se burlo de mi. No se... [Llorando descrolandamente]

De pronto lo vi aparentando los puños. Junto con su amigo. Él dijo.

-¡Ningún pendejo se mete con mi hermana!. ¡Vamos Camilo!

-Siempre he querido partile la cara a ese idiota de Shawn -Apfentando los puños- Me cayo mal desde él principio. ¡Voy contigo!

Lincon se alzo sus mangas. Junto con él se fueron donde estaban mi novio y sus amigos. De pronto le agarre él brazo. y le dije.

-¡LINCON NO LO HAGAS! Él es mayor que tu. te puede hacer algo.

Él me dio una sonrisa de confianza

-Leni no te preocupes. He recibido palizas defendiendo a todos en mi familia desde tercer grado. ¡Ya se pelear! En parte gracias a Lyn pero lo importante que eres mi hermana. Yo soportaría cualquier cosa por ti.

Sin pensarlo le solté él brazo. y solo pude decirle "Suerte hermanito" y lo abrace. No lo se pero sentí una conexión especial con él. Una que jamas había experimentado antes. Cuando deje de abrazarlo, él se alejo y yo lo seguí. Y lo vi acercandose a mi Exnovio. Al parecer estaba con un amigo.

-¡Viejo! Yo no conozco a esa babosa estúpida. ¡Que bien que se largo! A ver si busca a alguien a quien llorarle. ¡Yo ya no la soportaba! ¿¡Quien la soporta!?

-Ni que...

-Resulta que yo Hijo de puta...

Todos se voltearon y lo vieron. Él se acerco riendo a carcajadas. Y como era un poco alto que Lincon él pico en su pecho. Diciéndole.

-¡Haber enano! ¿Quien eres para decirme?

-Su hermano idiota.

Lo golpeo en su nariz y se tambaleo.

-¡Vamos tiene como 15!. Dale duro Shawn- Le decía unos de sus amigos-. ¡Tu puedes!.

Con la nariz sangrante él lo iba a golpear junto otro amigo. Pero Camilo lo golpeo en él estomago.

[Soundtrack I Just Died in Your Arms

Cutting Crew mientras Leni narra desde este punto]

"Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight"

Miraba como Lincon me defendia con valentia. Eso creo que fue él detonante para que me enamorara de él.

It must have been something you said

I just died in your arms tonight

I keep looking for something I can't get

No solo veia un Lincon ahorcando a Shawn y maldiciendo. Veia a alguien capaz de sacrificarse por sus seres queridos.

"Broken hearts lie all around me"

"And I don't see an easy way to get out of this"

Uno que realmente se entregaría por esa persona especial. Soportaría y toleraría los errores y defectos de los demás. No seria perfecto pero él lo haria él intento por ella. Una que desgraciadamente no seré yo. Pensaba en ese entonces.

Her diary it sits on the bedside table

The curtains are closed, the cats in the cradle

Who would've thought that a boy like me could come to this?

Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight

It must've been something you said

I just died in your arms tonight

Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight

It must've been some kind of kiss

I should have walked away, I should have walked away

Después de la pelea. Lo lleve a la enfermería junto con su amigo. Y me quede con él cada minuto. Vaya que el golpe del centro comercial no es nadaMientras ocurría se me hacia un taboo este supuesto amor. Hasta le agradecí por defenderme y fuimos juntos hacia la casa despues.

Is there any just cause for feeling like this?

On the surface I'm a name on a list

I try to be discreet but then blow it again

I've lost and found, it's my final mistake

She's loving by proxy, no give and all take

Al principio decidí ignorar ese tema. Pero cada vez que me sonreía no podía de dejar esa sensacion de mariposas en él estomago o en el pecho. O de sonrojarme de el. Su mirada me hipnotizaba. Vaya que tuve habilidad de ocultárselo a la familia.

Cos I've been thrilled to fantasy one too many times

Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight

It must've been something you said

I just died in your arms tonight

Otros chico mas guapos o mejores que mi ex se me declaraban con serenatas mexicanas o con flores grandisimas. Pero los ignoraba o les corría. Es que... ¡no podía sacar a Lincon de mi cabeza! Por mas que podia.

Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight

It must been some kind of kiss

I should have walked away, I should have walked away

It was a long hot night

She made it easy, she made it feel right

But now it's over the moment has gone

I followed my hands not my head, I knew I was wrong

Oh I, I just died in your arms

Hasta un día acepte una realidad que me costaba aceptar , estaba enamorada mi hermano. No podía negarlo. Pero decidí guardar ese secreto. Esos sentimientos solo son para mi.

[Quitar el soundtrack]

Pero esto empeoro que alguien ya tiene él corazón de Lincon y es mi hermana Lola. Solo puedo compararme con ella. Por ejemplo: Belleza; Ahí nos llevamos Inteligencia ; ¡MIERDA! su personalidad ; ¡Gano yo!. ¡ARGGGGGG! [Jalandose los cabellos] No se que le vio a ella que a mi. TE ODIO LINCON por jamas dejar de enamorarme de ti Y TE AMO por la misma razón. NO SE QUE DECIDIR No se que hacer contigo. ¡LUCHAR O RENDIRME!

...

¿Que debería hacer?

...


	8. Capitulo 6 Una verdad inquientante

Yo sin pensarlo me lancé hacia mi hermano. Sorprendiendo a todas. Con mi propias manos agarre su cuello y lo empece a ahorcar. Con gran furia le dije.

-¡MALDITO PERVETIDO QUE LE HICISTE! ¡COMO PUDISTE!

Apenas pudo hablar.

-No...la...con..conocen realmemte.

-¡VOY A MATARTE!-Grite con un más fuerza-.

Todas me agarraron y me alejaron de el. Yo forcejee y el apenas recobró el aliento. Después vi el cuerpo semidesnudo de mi hermana gemela Lola, tapado por las sabanas de la cama de la habitación del hotel. El silencio dominó. Una incomodidad nunca antes vista en la familia. Hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

-Yo...

Me libere de mis hermanas y señale directamente a mi hermana.

-! Tu ya no eres mi hermana!

5 Horas antes

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que nos arrestaron. Mis padres nos castigaron por un mes: Sin televisión, ni internet, ni salir y encerradas en nuestro cuarto etc. Vaya que quedarme encerrada en mi habitación es tedioso Si estás acostumbrado a salir y divertirte en la naturaleza más con la a veces insoportable de mi hermana. Pero usualmente mantengo mi cordura jugando cartas con Lincoln Como las demás y por cierto no le digan que puedo ver sus cartas con un espejo atrás del

-¡GANEEEE!-Grite con mucho ego-

-¿Como las últimas 23 veces Lana?¡Como rayos lo haces!-Dijo Lincoln frustrado-

-Ya supéralo hermano- cruzando los brazos- Digamos que nací para eso.

-¡Ajá!

Me dijo en forma sospechosa. Luego con su cabeza señaló el espejo.

...

¡TRAIDORES!

-Ehhhh...

Dije de forma nerviosa.

-Lo supe desde la treceava jugada. A veces eres muy obvia.

Le di un golpe en el brazo.

-¿Eso es obvio?

A veces me pregunto cuando lo dejaran de golpear o nosotras lo dejaremos de golpearlo.

-¡Auch! ¡A veces creo que me hacen Bullying! Oye golpeas

-Eso que somos niñas. ¡Ni te imagines si tuvieras hermanos.

-¡Si lo sé! ¡No quiero ni imaginármelo!

De pronto mi hermana Lola entro al cuarto, dejo su bolso en la cama. De pronto el dijo.

-¡Lincoln! Papá pide que ayudemos en la cocina. ¡Vamos!

-¡Ok! Lana me harías el favor de dejar mis cartas en mi cuarto.

-Claro ¿Porque no?

Entonces mientras ellos dos se fueron hacia la cocina, yo me fui hacia el cuarto de Lincoln. Lleno con postes de Acce Savvy Cosa que no me sorprende Así que deje sus cartas apiladas en la repisa, pero de repente se cayó la repisa, haciendo que se cayera su mueble, regando sus calzoncillos para leer sus cómics. ¡Mierda! ¡Odio que la casa sea tan frágil! Rápidamente recogí el mueble y toda su ropa hasta que me topé con una bolsa de sobres. Tenía escrito algo con marcador "Nuestro momento especial" ¡No puede ser! ¡Seguro debe estar relacionado con su amante! Pero dijimos que no nos metiéramos con él. Pero la curiosidad me mata, y es ¡Tan tentador! Así que

... Sin pensarlo lo abrí y...

Ojalá el señor nueces estuviera aquí para ver esto

Ojalá el señor nueces estuviera aquí para ver esto. Eran fotos y no cualquier fotos. Eran fotos de Lincoln en la playa y según la fecha escrita fue en el verano pasado Se supone que se fue con Camilo a la convención de acce Savvy Ese... [Calmándose y respirando rápido] Lo peor de todo es que está ¡LOLA EN TODAS LAS MALDITAS FOTOS! [Respirando más rápido] Una está en bikini muy cariñosa con mi hermano tomándose una Selfie en la arena, otra en que están con unos adolescentes desconocidos jugando voleibol, una en una fiesta muy alocada y ellos bailando. Eso no significa que sean pareja o Si?!". Agarre las dos fotos y tire las demás. Sin verlas. Me fui rápido de la habitación y corrí hacia la cocina. Vi a papá cocinando sus Berenjenas a la parmesana. ¡No los vi! Entonces le dije

-¿Papá? ¿Sabes dónde está Lincoln y Lola? ¿No se supone que le pediste a ellos que te ayudaran?

-No. Nunca les pedí ayuda. Solo pedí a Lincoln que llevará Lola a su reunión de sus amigos.

-Sonrisa falsa- Gracias Papa.

Así que después corrí hacia el garaje. Vi en efecto se fueron rápido. Solo me resigne a apretar mis puños y supe que tenía que seguirlos. ¡Estoy castigada! pero en una familia grande a veces desapareces del radar Ventajas y desventajas luego hablo de eso en la reunión familiar Así que fui al baño y abrí la ventana, salí y aterrice en los arbustos. Sabía que mamá compró un nueva Van con demandar al alcalde por estrellarse en estado de ebriedad en su consultorio Y nunca deja a papa tocarlo. Abrí la puerta, saque las llaves del compartimiento. Encendí el motor y moví la palanca de velocidades a uno. Hasta que.

-A dónde vas hermana...

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!

Vi que eran mi hermana Lynn, Lana y Lucy, Lisa Atrás de mí y dijo.

-Creo que descubriste quién es la amante de Lincoln...

Decía Lynn con sonrisa pícara.

-Tal ves se merezca saber la exquisita verdad de todo esto. Sería Ilógico e innecesario. Pero... ¡Ahhhhhh! -Gritó de emoción-

-Pero qué tal si ha...-Dijo Lucy-

-¡YAAAAA! ¡No sabemos nada hasta verlas por sí mismas! ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!

Todas se callaron y arranque el auto.

-¿mama y Papa?

-Las demás nos cubren. Solo conduce y por donde se fueron los amantes.

Pensé "Diría ¡Los idiotas de mis hermanos! ¡Ojalá me equivoque! Pero desgraciadamente los hechos apuntan a ese lado"

Se preguntarán por qué no les dije a mis hermanas lo de las fotos. Supongo que necesito el momento adecuado para hacerlo. Después Lisa hackeo las cámaras de seguridad. Vio que efectivamente mintieron, fueron a un par de kilómetros de Castle Rock. Una hora y media de aquí Luego se estacionaron en el Hotel Paradise Inn Tengo que admitirlo el si que administra bien su dinero. Pues es un hotel muy lindo. ¡Lola suertuda!

Llegamos y nos estacionamos. Fuimos con la recepcionista y mencionamos que si conocía a Lincoln. Dice que no tenía registros de el. Lisa analizando psicológicamente a el sería La vergüenza de la familia "El niño ardilla" Después.

-¡Si! reservo desde hace una semana una suite sencilla. Pero el dijo que nadie debe saber de su actividad aquí. A menos que...-Nos mostró la mano-

Todas suspiramos y juntamos dinero, le dimos 300 dólares.

-Está en la habitación de 179, cuarto piso -Nos dio la tarjeta- Suerte y no se preocupen esto pasa menudo-Nos guiño el ojo-.

Nos quedamos extrañadas por su comportamiento. Es que parece que nos dijo qué hay... ¡No importa! Subimos por un elevador. Sin decirnos nada. Hasta que por fin.

-Chicas yo... Tengo...

Se adelantaron y abrieron la puerta con la tarjeta. Abrimos y prendimos la luz.

-¡AHHHHHHH!

Como sospechaba. Pero esto no quita el hecho que aún me sigue sorprendiendo que esto me sigue sorprendiendo.


	9. Capitulo 7 Una verdad inquietante part2

_**Disculpen por la tardanza. Espero que lo disfruten**_

Hola ¿Que quieren? [Dejando su revista de moda en su cama]

...

La verdad no sé está Lincoln y ¡no!. No me he atrevido a hablar con el. ¿Como rayos quieren que lo haga? Además que salió con Lola que para dejarla con sus "amigas". ¿¡No sé qué hacer?!Ustedes me dijeron varias veces que luchará por el. Estoy acostumbrada que los chicos me conquisten, pero no que yo los conquiste. Además que no he tenido novio durante dos años

...

¿Que le pida consejos a Lori? ¡Noo! ¡Eso es mala idea! Tiene experiencia pero ¡Ya Saben de su historial de sus malas relaciones! No la quiero incomodar con eso Está sensible por sacar de patadas a su ex novio Kevin por engañarla con chico hace unas semanas

...

Se que es mi hermana mayor y lo haría con gusto. Pero que quieren que le diga "Estoy enamorada de mi hermano y necesito que me des consejos para hacerlo mío" Me conoce bien y se daría cuenta al instante de a quién me refiero.

...

Supongo que tengo que arriesgarme. Entonces [Agarro su teléfono y marco a su hermana]

-Hola ¿Quién es? ¡SI ERES TU KEVIN TE JURO QUE...!

-¡Cálmate! Soy yo Lori. Se descompuso mi teléfono recuerdas. Me tuve que comprar otro. Lo tire por accidente ups

-Sabes que son más de las once de la noche En fin [Se oye bostezo] ¿Que quieres?

-Necesito consejos.

-¿De que?

-De chicos.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no me lo pides hermana. ¿De quién se trata?

¡¿Que le digo?!

-Es de... un chico llamado (Cual será John, Danny ¡oh! ya se!) Ca...

-¡Camilo! !En serio! ¡el amigo de Lincoln!

Mierda. ¡Iba a decir Carlos no Camilo!

-¡No es el! ¡Es otro!

-¡Que te haces¡ Vaya que te gustan los italianos eh Leni. A veces eres muy obvia.

¡Rayos!, ¡Rayos!, ¡Mierda!, ¡Mierda!

-¡Por supuesto que te daré consejos! A todos nos cae bien y me alegra que te guste.

Bueno ya ni modo.

-¡Ok lo admito me gusta! Contenta.

Se la creyó , que bien. Cualquier otra cosa hubiera estado peor. Se hubiera dado cuenta lo de Lincoln.

-[Grito de fangirl] Ven mañana aprovechando que es sábado. Te diré todo lo que se. ¡Será emocionante! Hace mucho que tenemos ese tiempo de hermanas.

-Jeje [Nerviosa] Te veo a las 11 en tu dormitorio.

-Ok. Antes limpiaré todo mi desastre para que vengas. Hasta mañana hermanita.

-Hasta mañana Lori [Colgó]

Espero nada malo salga de esto. ¡No! No creo que meter al amigo de Lincoln sería algo malo. En fin nada más utilice su nombre para engañar a mi hermana.

...

Ok se oyó mal. Me disculpo por eso. Mientras no haya una mal confusión todo bien. Ahora me pregunto dónde estarán las demás. No las he visto en bien rato. 

_**En otro lugar**_

De todas las formas posibles de interrogación nos toco estar amarrados en diferentes sillas y pegados un en el otro en cada lado. Todo mientras nos hacían el cliché del cuarto oscuro con la típica lampara segadora. La que nos esta interrogando no es nada menos que mi hermana gemela Lana. Junto con mis otras hermanas que le ayudaron a quedarnos en esta indignante posición. Lynn con su bat de baseball hacia del policía malo, Lucy saco su libreta y escribía todo lo que pasaba.

[Dirigiendo la luz lámpara hacia ellos y segándolos]

-A ver "hermanos" quieren explicarnos ¿Porque carajos los vimos cariñositos en la cama?

-No lo niegues hermana. Tenemos mucho más que las pruebas visuales-Dijo Lynn-

Lincoln y yo nos sonrojamos.

-¿Que pruebas? -Dijo Lincoln -.

Saco dos fotografías y ¡¿QUEEEE?! ¡No puede ser! Luego voltee a ver furiosa a Lincoln. El solo me pudo mostrar su sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡Idiota! ¡Te dije que las quemaras! ¡Era algo nuestro! ¡Como pudiste!

-¡Nunca creí que no descubrieran! ¡No pude preverlo!

-¡Ya parece que no conoces a nuestras hermanas! Ahora estamos...

-¡CÁLLENSE!-Dijo Lynn- Ustedes nos deben muchas explicaciones. El hecho es que ¡ESTO ES REPUGNANTE!

-¡HEY!-Gritamos enojados los dos-.

Lisa saco entre sus cosas una especie de aparato en una forma de maleta. ¡Como rayos lo hizo! La abrió y saco varios cables y al parecer nos puso en cada mano un especie de cinta conectada a esta. De pronto nos empezó a explicar.

-¡Hermanos! -Dijo Lisa- Traje mi detector de mentiras Obvio mejorado por mi para que no omitan cada detalle sucio, ¡con electrochoques incluido! [Sonrisa malvada] Así que sugiero que hablen [Risa malvada]...

[Ambos tragaron saliva rápidamente]

-Lo siento Lisa por interrumpir-Dijo Lucy- Pero ya que nos vamos a tardar aquí. ¿Crees que Luna y Luan mantendrán a papa y mama ocupados mucho tiempo?

-No te preocupes Lucy. Ellas no tienen problema. Ahora en que estábamos...

-...En que nos ibas a freír si no te decíamos todo [Decía Lincoln asustado]

-Exactamente. ¡Ahora empiecen! ¡No se preocupen el voltaje es muy bajo no mata! Pero si mienten [Agarro una especie de control y presionó un botón]...

Lincoln se electrocutó sin gritar, luego paro. No piensen mal. No es lo peor que nos hemos hecho entre miembros de la familia [Tos fingida] Luan Ambos nos miramos resignados y Lincoln empezó a contar.

-Todo inició cuando recién conocimos a los D'angelo.

 _ **Dos años antes**_

El papa de Camilo nos invito a su casa y todos están emocionados, incluyéndome. Con solo tres visitas a su restaurante nos hicimos grandes amigos. En fin [Cerrando los botones de su camisa azul marino de cuadros y poniéndose la corbata negra] Así que mientras mi hermanas se arreglaban. Yo me senté a esperarlas en el sillón de la sala. Mientras que leía unos de mis cómics. Vi a mi hermana Lola entrando ala sala bien arreglada con su vestido negro, tacones rojos y una especie de flor en su cabello.

-Sabes que nada más vamos a una comida con otra familia, no una boda.

Me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Tu sabes más que nadie Lincoln que necesitamos una buena impresión de esa familia. No recuerdas a los Henderson.

Vaya que esa familia nos puso una orden de restricción en nuestra contra. Esa fue una cena en verdad desastrosa. El cerdo de la señora salió volando.

-De todos modos ellos son amables. Hasta nos regalaron su famosa tarta.

-Como sea [Rodando los ojos] ¡Espera! ¡Que arregladas son esas!

Ella se acercó a mí y lamió su mano luego me intentó peinar para atrás

-¡Espera! ¡Soy tu hermano mayor! [Ofreciendo un poco de resistencia]

-Nada más por un año y más madura. Ademas Te ves muy desarreglado. Nos vas avergonzar.

-¡Oye! ¡Ya!

-¡Ya casi termino!... ¡Listo!

Corrí hacia el espejo de la cocina.

-¡Genial! Me veo como un chico de los años cuarenta.

Ella parecía no aguantar la risa.

-¡Te ves bien!

-Oh Cállate.

Se callo y se me quedo mirando.

-¿Otra cosa más?

-¡Que!

-Te colocaste mal la corbata. Estas peor que papá con su corbata de payaso.

Se acercó a mí sin previo aviso de nuevo. Me la acomodo. No sé qué pasó ese día, pero me agradó su perfume francés. Alguna vez no les atrajo alguien por su olor cada vez que pasaba el tiempo me volvía adicto a su olor. No sé qué me pasaba ¿Se oye enfermo? Ya cuando termino ella está sonrojada.

-¡Oye Lincoln por qué estabas muy cerca de mi cuello! . Solo estaba acomodándote la corbata.

¡Oh no! Ahora creerá que soy un pervertido.


	10. Capitulo 8 ¿Equivocación?

-¿Y luego que? -Dijo Lucy- [Anotando en su libreta]

-Después... 

Me retire de ahí para alejarme lo más posible de Lola. Pero de pronto todas bajaron bien arregladas junto mis padres. Que al parecer estaban discutiendo.

-¡Tenías que quitarme mi corbata de payaso!

-¡Ambos sabemos que esa corbata es Horrible! ¡Debemos estar presentables y dar una buena imagen con ellos!

-[suspiro resignado] ¡Ok! ¡Utilizaré esa corbata aburrida! Contenta..

-También, nada de chistes malos

-¡Ahora que! Me dirás que no les digas mi gusto por la cocina. ¡Acaso eso te avergüenzas también de eso!

-¡Arggggggg! [Grito enojada] No se puede hablar contigo. [Alzando los brazos] Sabes que ¡vámonos al auto! ¡Llegaremos tarde! [Salió enojada primero de la casa]

-Hermosa no te enojes conmigo. Sabes... [Salió persiguiéndola]

Ellos y sus peleas, nunca cambiaran. Sin previo se me acercó

-La misma pelea de siempre. ¿No?... Oye... Lincoln te ves muy bien. ¡Primera vez te veo bien arreglado!

Cruce los brazos enojado.

-Me gusta mi estilo.

-Crees que me gusta estar con este vestido Bro. Pero todos debemos sacrificarnos para que por fin una familia nos acepte como sus amigos. Considera eso.

Vaya que tiene razón.

-¡Ok! No me arruinare mi peinado

-Ademas...

Me golpeó el brazo. Ya estoy pensando que sería lo mismo tener hermanas que hermanos.

-Seguro que tu amiguito ¿como se llama? ... no lo sé. Le agradaras como eres. Seguro que serán buenos amigos como Clyde y tú.

Me puse nostálgico

-Creo que si. Gracias Luna.

-No hay de que.

De pronto mi madre sonó el claxon para que nos metiéramos en la camioneta. Todos corrimos en estampida. Pero yo fui el último así que me toco cerrar la casa con las llaves.

Grito Lana.

-¡Apúrate Lincoln!

-¡Ya voy!

Después de cerrar corrí hacia el auto, abrí... para mí mala suerte me tocó sentarme con la persona que me aleje en primer lugar en estos últimos 15 minutos. Es que Así que me senté junto con Lola , sin contacto visual. Parecía que también quería hacer lo mismo. Durante todo el camino estuvimos así. Hasta llegar a nuestro destino. ¡Wow! Su casa estaba muy grande y muy bonita. Con arreglos florales elegante y un estacionamiento muy amplio. Los D'angelo nos esperaban en la puerta principal de su casa Vaya que estaban muy emocionados de vernos. Al parecer eso nos sorprendió mucho. Bajamos a saludarlos y su madre corrió a abrazarme, casi me asfixia.

-¡Lincoln! ¡Camilo está emocionado por verte! ¡No deja de hablar de ti , ni por un segundo!

Se separó de mi.

-...No es broma- Interrupio el papa de Camilo- Que bien volverte a a ver Lincoln.

-Gracias señor Alessandro.

Después volvió a ver a mi papa.

-Señor Lynn que gusto verlo.

Ambos se abrazaron. Después beso la mejilla a mi mama. La señora Florencia al mismo tiempo saludo a mis hermanas. Después salude a Camilo junto con su hermano mayor Dante. Vaya que se ven iguales, incluso que el es mayor por dos años

-Que tal todo por tu casa Lincoln-Preguntó Dante-

-Bien y ¿ustedes como están?

-Igual bien...-Dijo Camilo mirando a mi familia- ...Vaya que vinieron muy presentables. ¿Me pregunto porque? . Solo es una comida en nuestra morada, no una boda.

Me sorprendió lo que dijo. A decir verdad la familia no estaba presentable, si no con ropa informal. Como si no les importará las formalidades.

-Vaya que esto nuevo. Nunca creí que...

-Que seriamos una familia que ve las apariencias y juzga la gente con su forma de ser. Solamente si no los viéramos formales, los juzgaríamos y rechazaríamos por ser quienes son [Frunciendo el ceño] Nos ofendes con eso...

Me quedé simplemente sin palabras. Después hablo su hermano gentilmente.

-Además justamente nos agradaron por su forma de ser en primer lugar. ¡Son geniales en su modo!, ¡Tus hermanas son increíbles! ¡tus padres son muy agradables! Así que para no crean que somos así, todos nos vestimos como en un día cualquiera. ¡No queremos que finjan en algo que no son!

Su padre parece que nos escuchó. Entonces

-...Tiene razón mi hijo. Gracias que lo mencionaras

Voltee a ver a mi familia , atenta de lo que el decía.

-Ustedes los Louds son la mejor familia que he visto. Sabemos lo que son en realidad. No necesitan aguardar las apariencias. Los invitamos por queremos que sean nuestros amigos.

Su esposa que estaba a lado de el. Se acercó a nosotros.

-¡Es más creemos que son parte de la familia! A si que ¿ustedes que dicen?

Parece que esto es un sueño. Las lagrimas se me salían y no era el único. Ninguna familia se tomaría la molestia de hacer eso. Sentía que mi vida mejoraba abruptamente. Mi papá era el que más lloraba, después el hablo.

-Gracias Alessandro. Por todo. Gracias por creer en nosotros.

-No lo agradezcas. Ahora... sin preámbulos entremos. Hace mucho frío está noche. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar...

Mis padres se acercaron a ellos y luego entraron hacia la casa. Junto con mis hermanas

-Vamos Lincoln-Decía Camilo mientras y el su hermano me jalaban- Me tarde con mi madre tres horas preparando la cena. ¡Estará buena!

-¡Ok!, ¡Ok! Ya voy.

Entre a la casa con ellos. Pero al entrar una mano me jaló rápidamente, hasta llegar a un baño cercano en la casa. Me encerró y vi que... ¡OH NO! Es mi hermana. Me empujó hacia la pared y dijo.

-Escúchame "Pervertido" explícame por qué actuaste raro en la casa. ¡Estabas transpirado en mi cuello! ¡¿Que querías hacer?!... Creíste que librarías de esto Lincoln. Obviamente no te lo iba reprochar enfrente de los demás.

Vaya que me quedé pretificado, ante la furia de ella.

-Yooooo... no lo sé qué me pasó. Es que... me gustó tu perfume. Por eso me acerqué más a ti. Me atrajiste ¡Nada más eso! ¿Que tiene de malo?

Vaya que ella se sonrojó.

-¡¿QUE!? ¡Sabes que nosotros somos hermanos! ¡Eso no es normal! Con eso parece que es incesto. ¡No hagas esto otra vez! ¡Entendiste! O si no te haré la vida miserable. [Haciendo el ademán de que voy a matar]

Ella se iba pero no sé qué hice. Entonces sin pensarlo tomé del brazo y dije.

-No pienses mal de mí. No soy un enfermo.

-¡Déjame en paz! Nos esperan en la cena...

-...¡Solo quiero que no me odies! ¡Déjame recompensarte! Dime cualquier cosa. [Se arrodillo enfrente de ella] Estoy a tus servicios.

Ella sonrió malvadamente. ¡Hay no! ¡En qué rayos me acabo de meter! Después se puso pensativa.

-Que será...Tengo tantas cosa en la mente...¡Oh! ¡ya se! Serás mi esclavo por dos meses. Sin reproches ¡entendido!

Hice una reverencia. Lo típico

-¡Si mi reina!

Me tomó de la mano y me jaló. Al salir del baño me dijo

-Hay que irnos de aquí esclavo. Los demás preguntan por nosotros. 

-Ahora ya entiendo por que fuiste su esclavo por ese tiempo. Todos pensábamos que era por que perdiste una apuesta.

Decía Lana riéndose un poquito. 

_**Continuará...**_


	11. Capitulo 9 Planes y mas planes

Alguna vez han sido esclavo de su hermana

...

Si no, no les recomiendo cometer una estupidez como la mía. Más con una hermana como la mía. "Lola Loud", Yo solo me condene, no les deseo lo mismo que me pasó.

He estado las últimas cuatro semanas, 3 días, 13 horas y 12 segundos haciendo Encargos para ella como cargar varias bolsas de ropa cuando vamos al centro comercial, barnizar sus uñas, hacer sus deberes de la casa, llevándola junto con sus amigas a la prácticas de las animadoras Eso es lo normal, digamos que son mis "Servicios normales" [Preparando una bebida al estilo cantinero en la mesa de la cocina] esperen dejen ponerlo en la licuadora... ya... [Sonido de licuadora] Disculpen el sonido... ya es suficiente, mejor lo apago... Al fin está listo, voy a servirlo y ya esta. [Agarrando una copa y llenando la bebida que el preparó y le puso una cereza] Si ayudas a tu hermanas por más de diez años, aprendes muchas cosas, plomería, invocar al dios de la muerte, hachear al FBI y NSA, chistes malos de parte de Luan, e incluso ser cantinero de parte de unos de los amigos de Luna cuando la ayudaba en los bares que canta Que vida ¿no?

Entonces como decía. Esto es ¡Mucho peor! de lo normal Me obliga decirle Mi Ama, Emperatriz, mi señora etc. Me obliga a vestir un traje de mayordomo incómodo y muy ajustado. A veces entra la idea de fingir mi mi muerte y huir del país No es broma, solo para escapar de esto. Como sea, debo cumplir mi palabra. Me dirigí a la sala la vi acostada en el sofá, viendo su programa favorito de vampiros adolescentes. [Se acerco a ella y le ofreció la bebida]

-Aquí está su bebida mi ama, tal como sus especificaciones exigieron.

-Gracias [La agarro y se la bebió y se la devolvió] ¡Le falta azúcar! ¡Otra vez![Chasqueo los dedos]

¡No sabe cuánto me costó en preparar esa bebida!

-Si [Con sonrisa falsa] Su excelencia. Con gusto lo traeré.

Me iba a dirigir a la cocina, hasta que me cruce con Luna y me dijo.

-Que hay bro. ¡Oye! me he preguntado y las demás también ¿por qué eres esclavo de Lola?

-No quieres saber. Lo que quiero decirte ¡Es horrible! [Haciendo ademanes moviéndose de un lado a otro] ¡No sé si aguantaré otro día más! ¡Es un auténtico infierno!

-¡Por que no renuncias!

¿¡Que le digo?!

-¡Por que no puedo! Esto es entre ella y yo, ¡Ya sabes! Trato-Secreto.

-¡Oh! Sabes me ha pasado lo mismo con Lori. Hace unos años ella me encubrió cuando por "accidente" El auto nuevo de mama salió al patio del señor quejón y aplasto sus preciadas orquídeas, daño su auto, su cobertizo y entro sorpresivamente a la puerta de su casa...

De ahí la razón por la que no tenemos otro auto

-...Ella me encubrió a cambio de que yo me disfrazaría de la mascota de la preparatoria y bailaría la Macarena. Me canse de las burlas en Facebook, así que yo le ofrecí otro trato, lo olvidamos todo o imprimiría un paquete de mil hojas y publicaría en todas las plataformas posibles, su fotos de bebé de cuando era peor su apariencia y otras, ya sabes [Guiño]

¡Los conozco! ya saben a qué se refería

-De ahí tuvimos estuvimos en paz. Tómalo como un consejo, como quieras , ok!

Jamás había sido tan feliz en mi vida

-¡Luna eres una genio!

La abrace con todas mis fuerzas y luego corrí rápidamente a reunir algo para liberarme. No voy hacer exactamente lo que hico Luna. No es la misma situación. Ambos sabemos que no lo va decir, que me atrajo algo de ella y la hice sentir incómoda. Más bien es una relación trato-Culpa. No me conviene. Pero tengo una idea. Literalmente se que yo me metí en estoPero todo llega a un límite pero eso quiero que nos nivelemos en culpa. Ósea que estemos a mano. ¡RAYOS! ¡Que estoy diciendo! ¡Esto es ilógico! ¡Ya se! Haré que me revele indirectamente un oscuro secreto. Con eso estaremos a mano.

...

¿Se les ocurre otra idea? Escucho sugerencias [Cruzando los brazos]

...

¡Ok! [Suspirando] supongo que es una tontería. Pero no hay de otra ¡Manos a la obra! Espera...

...

No sé por qué me interesó su opinión en primer lugar. Digo, podía haber evitado esto, pero analizándolo bien ¿Por que ella accedió a esta tontería? Me sigue el juego o ¿que?

...

Ni a veces yo me comprendo.

[Se dirige a la cocina y prepara otra vez la bebida]

Hasta que...

-¡Lincoln!

Voltee y vi que era Lola entrando a la cocina muy desesperada.

-¡Necesito que me cubras mañana en la noche!

-¿De que?

-Shelly Wilson va organizar una fiesta, lo malo es que no me dejarán ir. Así que...

-Sabes que es mala idea.

-¡EN SERIO!

-La última vez con luna, tuvieron que ir a la comisaría a recogernos.

Me largue de la cocina para irme a mi cuarto. Pero me dijo algo que me paralizo.

-¡Tu y tus traumas! ¡Por cierto! eres mi esclavo. Así que ¡no te lo pregunto, te lo ordeno! [Sonrisa malvada]

¡Hay no! Esa sonrisa ¡no!

-... así que dices.

-Ok-[Refunfuñando]- Lo haré. Pero...

-¡QUE!

-Como esclavo, quiero acompañarte para darte mis servicios [Hizo reverencia] Confíen en mi, se me acaba de ocurrir otra cosa

-¡Estas loco! ¡No te necesito!, mis amigas estarán ahí. Qué dirán cuando traiga a mi ¡Hermano!

-Que tal, si yo voy te haré el favor de sacar a tu acosador nerd de que tanto te quejas. De que te sigue a donde sea y seguro estará ahí.

-¡Como lo supiste!

-Deberías postear menos en Facebook.

-¡¿Lo harías!?

-¡Bien! Pero no hagas una escena y me avergüences.

-Hecho

Nos sentamos en el sofá. Ella tomó un par de galletas ¡Que yo las hice! se comió una y la otra me la dio. Con gusto acepte. Después rompió el silencio con una pregunta

-Si tu vas ir, ¿Quién te va a cubrir?

Sonreí confiado

-¡No te preocupes! Yo me encargo


	12. Chapter 12 Pasión Inocente

Esta vez quiero ser directo, así que resumiré lo qué pasó, como por ejemplo; de que como rayos conduzco la Vanzilla, y aún tengo quince

...

Bueno lo primero fue lograr engañar a mis padres con la ayuda de Camilo. Fase 2 Convencer a Luna que me "lleve hacia ahí", a cambio que la dejemos de pasó al club nocturno, al parecer a ella si le prestaran la camioneta No fuimos los únicos al parecer Esperar que Lola hasta las nueve para esperar que se escabulla hacia la camioneta en la esquina. Después ir a la casa de Camilo, recogerlo y por ultimo dejamos a Luna en su club nocturno.

Nos ubicamos finalmente, que yo conduzco, Lola está a lado mío y atrás en la primera fila se sentó Camilo. La fiesta es en una zona residencial en Gleendale , como en una hora de Royal Woods. Así que sería un viaje un poco largo, Solo espero que no estuviera cerca la policia Mientras conducía no que Lola estaba molesta ¿No se porque? realmente. Supongo que noto eso porque suspiro frustrada y me dijo lo siguiente.

-Una cosa es que tú vengas conmigo a la fiesta, pero ¡invitar a tu amigo Camilo! Digo en esa fiesta hay variedad, pero ¡No puedo invitar a todo el mundo! ¡Se supone que nada más era entre nosotros! No cualquier extraño [Volteo a mirar a Camilo] Sin ofender Camilo. ¡Tú si eres conocido!

El dijo alegremente.

-¡No te preocupes! Digamos que aveces soy muy entrometido en las celebraciones.

Yo señalé a Camilo de broma.

-¡El tuvo la culpa! ¡yo no! ¡A mí ni me veas! el me obligó a involucrarlo a cambio de ayudarnos.

-Tenía que sacar algo de provecho ¿no? Lincoln. [Se acercó y se puso entre ellos con su cabeza] Además, solo quiero divertirme como ustedes. ¿Que tiene de malo? [Mirando a Lola] Prometo no hablar con nadie que tú conozcas.

-Ok [Resignada y mirando a Lincoln] Tu cumples lo que dijiste y después de eso ambos se pueden divertir todo lo que quieran...

Oh oh! ¡No debió decirlo! el se emociona mucho.

-Siiii FIESTA! BITCHES!

Dijo Camilo súper emocionado. Por les dije que habría cambios imprevistos para la operación Libertad Sonó mejor Tengo que hacer de niñera y moderar a Camilo y el a veces se pasa.

-Wow! ¡No sabia que te emocionaba tanto las fiestas! -Decía Lola curiosidad- ¿Desde cuando?

-¡Desde siempre! ¡Ya no puedo esperar!

¡Hay no! Entonces yo dije.

-Eso sí nos tenemos que ir súper temprano, si queremos que no nos descubran [Doblando a la izquierda hacia la zona residencial]

Al parecer Lola concordó conmigo.

-Tienes razón Lincoln, entonces nos veremos en la entrada principal. Los llamaré por teléfono primero para preguntar su ubicación. Este lugar es grande.

-Ok, ¡hay vamos!

De pronto vimos una de las casas más grandes de la zona residencial, con un extenso jardín y piscina, con acabados victorianos, que se ve con extensas habitaciones, lo impresionante hay muchísimas personas. Al parecer ella nos empezó a explicar que esta zona son de familias ricas. Me estacione a unas casas atrás, ya qué hay muchos carros. Bajamos y después nos dirigimos hacia la entrada principal, que era una gran puerta elegante. Ella se atrevió a tocar el timbre primero, y no sé porque nos oyeron pues la música estaba a todo volumen. Abrió una chica un poco mayor que nosotros, de cabellos rubios, un tanto mayor que nosotros y muy bonita. Se me hacia muy familiar, hasta que dijo.

-¡OH! La familia Loud! ¡Vaya sorpresa! Hace mucho que no los veo!

¡Demonios! Es la archienemiga de Lori! Carol Pringrey! La ultima que la vimos, Lori le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-Se lo que piensas, Lincoln no tengo rencor por qué me cerraron la puerta en la cara y por las dos meses de recuperación de la fractura de mi nariz ¡Es más me alegra que vengas!

Wow!, vaya que no nos damos cuenta de nuestras acciones, pero por un lado ¡Que bien! Me encantaría conocerla mejor.

-Hola Carol [Saludándola] Al parecer tú organizaste la fiesta. Cierto?

Me sonrió, y luego dijo.

-Sip! La reina de las fiestas, aún no ha muerto ! Y al perecer trajiste a tu hermana [Mirando a lola] y tú [Señalando a Camilo]

Camilo con la baba hasta el cuello, admirando la belleza de la chica, reaccionó de manera boba, y se acercó hacia ella y le dio la mano.

-Mi nombre es Camilo D'angelo. Un gusto en conocerte preciosa!

Después le beso la mano! Nosotros estábamos en shock! Se le vio la cara de lo incomoda que estaba e incluso sonrojada. Después quito su mano, y decía tartamudeando.

-G...gra...gracias, e..es un pl..placer.

Se le iba acercar más, pero ello lo empujó ligeramente con el dedo. Después se me acercó, mientras lo iba ignorándolo, pues su mirada no dejaba de seguirle, más sumado con su cara de bobo. Me susurró en el oído.

-¡Está raro tu amigo!

-Es el efecto Hugh, ya se le pasara.

Ella ya sabe lo qué pasó, así que entendió la referencia. Así que ella volteo a verlo y lo comprobó por sí misma. Después volvió a mi. [Dejo de susurrar]

-¿Que pasó con tu amigo el negrito, con cabello de afro, el gemelo de Milhouse?

-Se mudo hace unos años Dije melancólicamente y triste perdí contacto con el. Así que Camilo es mi mejor amigo ahora.

Me miró de forma compresiva.

-Lamentó oír eso. Pero parece buen tipo. Espero que te diviertas con el.

Le dije con seguridad.

-Lo haré.

Después volteo a ver Lola.

-Como has crecido Lola! ¿Como estas?

Estaba cruzada de manos, mirándonos mientras platicábamos con Carol. Cuando está la volteo a ver y le ofreció la mano, pero ¿No sabía porque? Pero ella le negó la mano, y se le veía frustrada, después se fue adentro en la fiesta.

-¿Que le pasa?!

Dijo sorprendida.

-No lo sé qué le pasa, supongo que tiene prisa por ver a sus amigas! A veces no comprendo a esa chica. [Mirando que Lola se metía entre la multitud de la fiesta]

De pronto ella me agarro la mano.

-Hay que platicar un poco! Vamos! Será divertido!

Asentí con confundido, por su respuesta. Después me jaló hacia dentro. Mientras le grite a Camilo.

-¡NO TE PONGAS TAN PEDO!' Oíste!

El con cara y pose de ¡ me vale verga!' Y me después me gritó, al parecer por qué me fui con ella. Y... [Lo señale con los dos manos el dedo de el medio]

-¡Maldito seas Lincoln! y ¡Tu Maldito harem! También los...

Fue lo único que alcance oír al estar dentro.

[Música de la fiesta head will roll yeah yeah yeah (Proyect X)]

Me quedé aún más impresionado, en qué hay más personas adentro y afuera, eso que el lugar es grande. Carol me llevó a un lugar con poco ruido, y nos sentamos en los sillones. Empezamos a platicar de como nos ha ido en la vida y esas cosas. En vez en cuando tomaba algunas cervezas con ella, y después ella pedía más. Eso sí sabía, no estaba tomado. Aún.

-Te dieron permiso para esta fiesta?!-Grite por el ruido que aumentó-

-No, mi papá está con su amante en Malibú y mi mama se tira con Peña Nieto en Cancún. Así que como también soy adulta, puedo hacer todo lo que quiera.

Qué triste! Y es peor de las telenovelas mexicanas y sus familias destruidas con su melodrama exagerada.

\- Por qué carajos me dices, eso!

-¡Por que idota! [Hipo] acaso no te gusta que una chica te cuente sus secretos.

De pronto me agarro mi entrepierna y me exalte. Me paré.¡Mierda! ¡Ya está bien tomada y yo temo también! Le costó pararse. De pronto me alejaba lentamente y se mientras se me acercaba me decía.

-¡Que te sucede? Acaso eres marica, ¡Lo haces con Camilo!, dímelo! Tal ves con esto te haga de ambos. O déjame ser tu primera.

Se me acercó y me manoseo el trasero.

Mierda!, ¡Mierda! ¡AYUDA Jan o el FANDOM! ¿¡Quién sea?! Me van a violar, y temo que lo disfrute!

No sé qué carajos pasó, pero oí una voz extraña y ronca atrás de mi.

-¡Por tu culpa Lola me mando a la chingada! ¡Ella me dijo que me darías una paliza! Tal vez si te la doy a ti me acepte! [Sonido de puños tronados]

Genial! Que sigue?! Pelearme con un nerd que seguro lo mandaría al hospit.,,,,,[Volteo] ¡A su pu... Me separe rápido de Carol. El tipo tenía facha de ser nerd pero me supera por diez centímetros, tiene músculos de fisioculturista, que incluso no tiene mangas, de su suéter del taller de matemáticas. Con mirada de furia, como de un toro.

-Cielos ¿Que te dan de comer?

-Según mis cálculos tienes 100% de probabilidades que te deje como carne molida.

¡MALDITAS SEAS LOLA!

-Espera ¿Podemos arreglar esto? ¡!Solo soy su hermano!

Algún idiota de la fiesta, empezó a gritar "pelea", y lo demás lo siguieron.

El se puso en posición de pelea y yo también.

-Vamos! Haslo puré!

De pronto vi a Camilo entre la multitud gritando eso. ¡Idiota! ¡ por qué no te callas!

Me lánzame contra, pero agarro el torso de mi cuerpo y me lanzo rompiendo la mesa de café de la sala. Solo podía decir en ese momento "Ouch" De pronto Camilo dijo, en tono muy baboso y ebrio,

-¡Te protegeré.! ¡Por mi amigo!

El salto y le dio el golpe en la boca, pero ni se inmutó, lo lanza hacia la pared.

-Eso no!

Tenía que vencerlo. Así que tenía que pensar en... [Su foco se enciende] El golpe mortal familiar anti idiotas [Sonrisa malvada] ¡Gracias Lynn! Así que me puse enfrente de y le dije.

-tu estupido nerd, virgen de mierda.

-¿¡QUE ME DIJISTE?!

Se me lanzo hacia mi y corrí para agarrar impulso y con una patada voladora, le di directamente en sus huevos. Vaya que grito de dolor, después se las agarro y cayó al piso. Camilo se levanto y dijo.

-! C MAMO! ¡El cabron!

De pronto como en un partido de Lynn, los demás gritaron mi nombre. Carol se puso en frente de mi y me acercó, me agarro mi...

-Hay!

Me susurró en el oído.

-Que valientes eres Lincoln. Supongo necesitas que te recompensen. Y un secreto personal... hace mucho que no tengo acción.

¿por qué siempre ustedes me violan con cualquier chica que se me cruza por mi camino? Ya que...de todos modos ya se me subió... Coger o no Coger con Carol Pringrey. Al demonio. Si lo voy hacer, lo voy hacer bien. Así que entonces la empece a besar, recorriendo su cuerpo. Pero atrás vi que Camilo se quito la ropa y empezó a correr por el lugar, con un montón de cervezas en el medio. Eso arruino el momento. Pero no importó. La jale de la camisa, y me condujo a una de las habitaciones. Poco a poco, le fui quitando la ropa, hasta dejarla completamente desnuda, besaba sus partes íntimas, de pi a pa, acariciaba todo su ser. No la dejaba de besar, y admirar su figura de modelo, después me baje el pantalón y empuje, luego más y más. Me gustaba oír sus gritos, eran música para mis oídos. pero antes de... ya saben.

Eso ya no lo recuerdo mucho, solo se que la puerta estaba entre abierta, vi lo que seguramente lo que más acerca una furia asesina descontrolada. Un chico un poco apuesto, de cabellos negros, estaba profanando a mi hermana Ellos estaban a unos cuartos de nosotros, los vi besuquearse, mientras el la manoseaba. Después entraron al cuarto. Nadie la profana, es mía, oyeron! Se que suena algo machista, pero lo retire y oí su gemido de placer. Después me puse mi camisa, mis pantalones y ella dijo.

-Por que paraste. Esto era muy rico.

-Lo siento Carol [Acomodándose la camisa] Necesito... hac... algo prime...ro

Mierda, ya más pedo que nada. De pronto tuvo ganas de vomitar y se fue al baño de la habitación.

Mientras yo, tambaleándome, abrí la habitación que creí que era la correcta, la abrí. Lo que vi fue a mi maestra dmartino, cogiendo con el agente de trivago. De pronto gritaron.

-Ahhhhh!

Me asuste también.

-Ya buscaste tu hotel ideal.

-Carajo! Es el de trivago.

También sale el pelón de braizers.

-Y yo!

El de otro lado.

-El lechero.

También salió de la cama.

-Soy Elmoooo! Y me la cogi bien rico, jajaja. Tómala puto! [Me enseño el dedo del medio]

No sé si alucine esa madrugada por todo el maldito alcohol. Pero para mí eso fue real. Cerré la puerta con brusquedad. Después encontré la puerta correcta, la abrí. Literalmente casi quise asesinar a ese bastardo. Ella ya estaba semidesnuda, el apenas se quitaba los pantalones, así que lo agarre del suéter y lo golpee y se desmayo por ello. Después moví su cuerpo, cerca de las escaleras. Ella de pronto se levanto confundida.

-NOS V..VAMOS!

Me acerqué a ella tambaleante. Pero ella me cacheteo.

-Pendejo! Iba [Hipo] a por fin dejar de ser virgen. [Hipo con voz de ebria] con un chico sexy, que... lo ib... iba hacer mejor que tú.

Cielos! Está más ebria que yo. Violó lo que ella propuso. Y yo de idiota empece a decir.

-Ese bastardo, se iba a aprovechar de ti, solo utilizar tu cuerpo como se le plazca.

-El al menos no era un maldito pervetido! que parecía que quieras cogerme en la maldita sala de la casa .

Me empezó a golpear con su mano a mi brazo.

-Eso que mierda tiene que ver! solo fue un maldito error.

Me empujó y se lanzó para golpear mi cara y taparme con mis mano.

-Para te pusieras de trapito!'

Vaya que duele sus golpes.

-Solo hice eso para que no me juzgarás. Solo quería eso!

Dejo de golpearme.

-Ademas [sonrisa pervetida] yo lo haría mejor [Con cara presuntuosa]

Que pendejada hice 

Desperté al día siguiente, con una resaca del demonio. Mi cabeza parecía como la estuvieran presionando con una compresora, tenía una sed horrible, pero al observar bien la habitación observe que ¡MIERDA! ¡DEBIMOS IRNOS A LA CASA ANTES! No lograba recordar mucho, también note que no tenía ropa, estaba completamente desnudo. El cuarto era un desastre, los muebles estaban tirados por dondequiera, la bañera un poco inundada. Era obvio de lo que hice en la noche. Rogaba que la chica con quién estuve, no fuera Carol Pringrey, voltee lentamente y ¡MIERDA! Era mi hermana completamente desnuda, sin sabanas que la cubrieran. Tenía una figura espectacular, buenas curvas, que me hipnotizaba cada que la veía. Después volví a la normalidad. Grite.

-OH NO!

Por idiota, ella se despertó. Observo que estaba desnuda, así que sonrojada se tapo. Observo lo mismo que yo, después volteo a verme. Ambos nos asustamos y gritamos.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHH!

-¡Por que...

Dije yo.

-...me está pasando!

Ella dijo. Después nos miramos y dijimos.

-¡Tu y...

-Yo!

Después a mi dieron ganas de vomitar y lo hice en el suelo. Supongo que ella hizo lo mismo. De pronto me entraron los recuerdos.

"No nos dejábamos de besar lentamente y pasionalmente. Su cuerpo semidesnudo me excitaba cada vez que lo veía.

Ella se quito su brazier que protegía sus senos. Son un poco y pequeños, así los acaricie lentamente. Mientras ella me desabrochaba y me dejo caer el pantalón, también quito mi calzón, dejando descubierto mi pene, la empuje torpemente a la cama. Después me dijo.

-Hazlo Linky , has me tuya. Mi primera vez, lo quiero contigo.

Se quito sus bragas, dejando ver su parte intima. Ella me dijo.

-Se cuidadoso!

 _De pronto lo metí suavemente. Al principio ella grito de dolor, luego se relajó. Como mis vestidas, más y más gritaba de placer, gritando mi nombre a la cuatro vientos. No le dejaba de acariciar su cuerpo espectral, le besaba desde su abdomen hasta sus senos. Para se callara poco, la comencé besar apasionadamente. La levante y la recarga en el escritorio, continuamos por todo el cuarto, incluyendo el baño, sentía que me venía, varias veces, sin importancia alguna de lo que pase después, solo nos dejamos caer nuestra_ _ **pasión inocente**_ _esa noche"_

Solo me resigne a vomitar otra vez, al recodar eso. 

No sabía cómo iban reaccionar mis hermanas, si le contaba sobre esto, a decir verdad lo pronostique Lisa me veía con ojos de rata de laboratorio, Lynn con cara de asco, Lucy se quedó sin palabras, Lana con cara de preocupación. Pero lo que no me esperaba era la reacción de Lola. Que me veía con una sonrisa endemoniada, dientes afilados, llamas alrededor.

-Lo dijo fríamente- Me dijiste que yo fui tu primera vez. ¿No?

Ups, ¡ella no sabía que cogi con Carol!

-¡NO LA PUTA DE CAROL PRINGREY!

No sé cómo se libro de sus armares, solo se que estoy condenado. Las demás se alejaron hacía atrás. Yo no podía librarme. Ella se acercaba más y más, mientras yo decía.

-¡Lola! ¡por favor! ¡Piedad! 

Se escucho por todo el cuarto, El grito de terror de Lincoln.

-¡!¡NOOOOO!' ¡AHÍ NO! ¡Esa cosa NOO!' NOO!'

Lynn le susurró a Lana.

-Por lo menos Lori, no se enteró. Hubiera sido doble castigo.

Ella suspiro de alivio.

-Por lo menos. 

_**Dormitorios de la Universidad**_

Masomenos en la madrugada, Una chica llamada Lori Loud. Desperto de su sueño preciado y no pudo dejar de pensar en esa idea o corazonada.

Se acomodó en su cama y prendió la luz y pronunció. Las siguentes palabras.

-Por que siento que algún conocido mío cogio con mi archienemiga y rival Carol

Pero le valió verga :v y siguió durmiendo. 

_**Próximamente**_

Esto grave! Saben que el incesto está prohibido en la sociedad. Los pueden mandar a la prisión. [Se sienta en la cama]

-A parte de que como se sentirían Mama y Papa si se enteraran de esto.


	13. Capitulo 11 Tratos llenos de mentiras P1

Después que le di su merecido ¡a mi Lincoln! , me senté tranquilamente a mi silla. Las demás miraban con horror de como lo deje; con el ojo morado, en ropa interior, amordazado y colgado de cabeza con una soga atada a sus pies, toda gimiendo y suplicando ayuda, aunque no se le entiende nada No sé cómo aguanta de todos modos, eso le pasa por no decirme la verdad desde un principio. Ya supo de lo que soy capaz, jeje!

...

¡Oigan por qué se alejan! No les haré daño.

...

Bueno ya que.

-[Sonrisa malvada] En que estábamos.

Todas temerosas se quedaron sin palabras. Lynn tartamudeando dijo.

-No tete... excediste u...u un poco con Lincoln.

Me cruce de brazos indignada y dije.

-Se lo merecía. Que hubieran hecho si te hubieran prometido que nada de secretos entre nosotros. Luego te dice su primera vez fue contigo, y te enteras que lo hizo con otra chica minutos antes que contigo.

De pronto Lincoln con su boca se libro de la mordaza, y dice.

-¡Ya te dije que lo siento! Estaba ebrio esa noche.

-¡PUDISTE HABÉRMELO DICHO !

-¡HUBIERAS REACCIONADO IGUAL!

Me levante enojada y me acerqué hacia el.

-CRRES QUE NO LO HUBIERA ENTENDIDO! NO TODO EL TIEMPO ME VOY A PONER LOCA, COMO TÚ PIENSAS!

-[Cara enojada al estilo anime] NO TE PUEDO DECIR NADA, SIN QUE ME QUIERAS CORTAR EL NEPE! MALDITA LOCA!

-¡QUE ME DIJISTE!

Agarre una navaja de mi bolsillo, corte la soga y se callo de cabeza, saliéndole un chichón.

-Auch!

Me senté todavía más indignada en la silla, me cruce de brazos y le di la espalda. Y el semidesnudo también se sentó y dándome la espalda a mí también. Con tono frío dije.

-Mejor yo termino de contarles. Está bien...

-...¡Bien!

De pronto todas dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Podemos opinar?

Por supuesto nosotros dijimos.

-¡NOOOO!

Del susto se estremecieron. Luego Lisa, empezó anotar algo en su libreta, pero no le di interés. Hasta que dijo.

-Interesante, ustedes muestran un comportamiento psicológicos distintivos de las parejas neuróticas en una relación incestuosa. Esto no es común en la sociedad, por que sería un gran elemento de investigación. Me pregunto, si su Psicologia será diferente al del resto. Por lo cual comenzare diciendo ¿Lola te defines como una persona posesiva con Lincoln?

Lincoln empezó a reírse como loco, sin control, hasta que se calmo. Diciendo.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que celosa que es.

-[Cara roja al estilo anime] ¡Maldito mentiroso!

-¡Ah no! Qué pasó con mi amiga de la clase de cálculo, que terminó en el hospital por qué tuvo un "accidente" cuando jugaba voleibol en el equipo rival de tu equipo.

-Ella quería que la acompañaras a su casa, ¡En la noche!

-Uno ella era Lisbiana , Dos teníamos un club de lectura con otros chicos, Tres ¡Le rompiste todos los dientes con el balón! La pobre tuvo que ponerse una bolsa de supermercado como el personaje de Villanous! Se mudo a Toronto por la vergüenza! ¡Por tu culpa no tengo amigas!

-Que me dices que mi amigo de los concursos!

-Eso era otra cosa

-Tu le...

Sin previo aviso Lucy, quién era la más callada, grito a los cuatro vientos.

-¡YA CÁLLENSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! PARECEN PEOR QUE ESPOSOS! NO TEMEMOS TODA LA NOCHE PARA SUS TONTERÍAS! !¡YA TERMINEN DE NARRAR DE UNA VEZ!

Todos en la habitación nos quedamos callados. Después de que Lucy normalizará su respiración, se sentó en la cama, mientras que las demás nos ponían atención. Así que mejor aclare la garganta y comencé a narrar.

-Luego de la horrible situación en que estábamos...

...

Mientras estaba vistiéndome, me sentía sucia y enferma, con el hecho de que anoche me acosté con mi hermano. ¡Mi propio hermano! No lo podía creer!, quería todo fuera un sueño y cuando despertaba veía que nada malo hubiera pasado. Pero la realidad es una resaca horrible, y mi hermano vistiéndose afuera en el pasillo. Nada puede ser peor.

¡ _ **Ring!**_

-¿Quién será?

Agarre mi teléfono de mi bolso, y...

-¡Demonios! Es lori.

Dude en contestar o no. Así qué revise la hora y nuestros padres se levantan más tarde, estamos a salvo. Pero ella de seguro ya debió notar ausencia, tal ves le rogué piedad. Así que finalmente tuve el valor de contestarle.

-Hola Lori.

-Lola! Lincoln! Donde están?! Luna volvió en taxi a las dos de la mañana, la descubrí y me dijo que ustedes ¡se fueron una fiesta! Con Camilo! No me dijo más detalles por qué vomito en pleno pasillo.

Ya valió. Recordatorio, No poner a Luna como cómplice de fuga.

-Jeje, Lori, eee...

-Más vale que tengan algo bueno que ofrecerme, para que no despierte a nuestros padres y les diga que se fugaron, emborracharon, y de seguro cometieron estupideces en una fiesta sin permiso. Ya se imaginaran sus reacciones.

Creí que la chantajista era yo. Ja ¡Novata!

-Bueno si le dices a ellos, de seguro les gustaría saber quien vacío todo el licor de papa en una visita de alguien muy especial, junto con algunas de tus amigas, en el verano pasado. No recuerdas!. Cuando todos se fueron, y ellos te dejaron cuidar la casa. No sé quién estuvo ahí, tal ves un británico [Tos fingida] Hugh!. No sólo ellos te van a asesinar, nuestras hermanas te harán vivir un infierno.

No pude oír bien, pero al parecer se paralizó.

-Como lo su...supiste.

-De lo ebria que estabas, no te diste cuenta que llegue de mi campamento de modelaje. Por cierto haces mucho ruido, peor de la chica de YouTube. No pude dormir toda la maldita noche.

-¡Perra! Ok Ok, te cubriré, pero lleguen antes, ellos no tardarán en despertar. Posdata: te odio y bien jugado.

Le colgué, sabiendo que la puse en su lugar, vaya que se siente bien. Ahora que lo pienso, entre más crecemos más estupideces hacemos. No sé cómo no terminamos en la prisión.

-No por nada te eres la reina de los chantajes.

Decía Lincoln a través de la puerta. De seguro está recargado en ella.

-...También acostúmbrate a quitar el altavoz. No te preocupes, igual lo sabía.

Le abrí la puerta, y al verlo simplemente no pude, ni siquiera mirarlo a los ojos. Así que le di la espalda.

-Lola debemos hablar de esto. ¡Por favor!

-Que quieres te diga, que lo hicimos anoche. Que somos hermanos y si alguien se enteran nos enviarán al manicomio. Que de que me siento tam asqueada, que quiero vomitar al solo verte.

Se quedó sin palabras, como que no tenía respuesta para lo que le dije.

-No sé si te pueda ver cómo mi familia. ¡Otra vez! Sabes lo que se siente, que con quién hayas vivido toda tu vida, lo veas de otra forma, se siente ¡no se! como si miraras a una persona desconocida. Que alguna vez fue mi hermanito...

Me sentía muy emotiva en ese momento, se me salía las lagrimas por montón. Sin pensarlo camine rápido, incluso bruscamente con el, hasta llegar a la vanzilla, Mientras lo hacia observe que todo el lugar era un desastre, muchos desnudos, marihuana tirada por todas partes, otros estaban durmiendo en el piso o en el sofá  
, botellas de cerveza rotas y las ventanas también. Después me encontré a Camilo que estaba medio desnudo, vestido como la cenicienta, que incluso su cabello estaba rapado. En un montón de chicos con la bandera gay.  
También que Lincoln estaba siguiéndome, no pudo soportar la risa, y se empezó a burlar de el y lo empezó a grabar. Tenía que admitirlo fue muy gracioso, pero no tenías ganas esta vez. Así que le quite las llaves del la camioneta a Lincoln. Le dije.

-Me voy, los espero allá, mientras Camilo se viste.

Me salí de la mansión, después entre a la camioneta. Mientras los esperaba, me di cuenta de algo muy importante, de que el y yo... así que puedo... ¡¿Donde está?! Buscaba sin cesar, hasta que finalmente lo encontré en la guantera. Las pastillas salvadoras.

-¡Gracias mama!

Abrí la caja y saque una pastilla, me la tomé con mi botella de agua. Malditas desiciones. Tendría que tener más cuidado en el futuro. Eso sí sabía, que nada sería lo mismo a partir de ahora. Después de un rato ya los dos salieron, listo para ya irnos. Durante el trayecto, nadie hablo, supongo que todos cometimos estupideces anoche, incluyendo Camilo.

Pasaron los días...

...

De pronto Lana interrumpe mi relato.

-Alto! ... ¡No quiero seguir más oyendo esto! Esto grave! Saben que el incesto está prohibido en la sociedad. Los pueden mandar a la prisión. [Se sienta en la cama]

-A parte de que como se sentirían Mama y Papa si se enteraran de esto.

También dijo Lynn, pero Lisa.

-Perra! Como pudo carajo acostarse con Hugh! Me la va a pagar! Es maldita nifomana!

Lo bueno que Lucy la interrumpió.

-Tranquila, Tranquila! Todo a su tiempo Lisa. Pero primero debemos decidir, que va a pasar con ellos. Los dejamos con su relación incestuosa, o les decimos a nuestros padres y a al FBI, o La CIA.

Los dos tragáramos saliva. Su miraba lo decía todo que iban a hacer y la respuesta era más que obvia. Hasta que Lincoln habló.

-Hermanas se que les hemos mentido por años, al descubrir la verdad les hicimos daño. Se que nosotros somos hermanos y con todo la explicación y el choro de siempre. Con esto. Puedo decir que los Louds tenemos un código único, que nadie más conoce, ni siquiera Savinno. Es el de honrar tratos. Ya habiendo dicho esto, les propongo uno que es mejor para ambos. 

_**Próximamente**_.

Al entrar en la playa, sentí la brisa en mi, causándome una sensación placentera de paz. Junto con mi hermanonovio quién de pronto me cargo entre sus brazos, para después dedicarme una sonrisa, y también sorpresivamente me dio un tierno beso.

-/-

-Como sabemos que vas a honrar el acuerdo.

Decía Lynn de brazos cruzados.

-Por que si no, tendrán el derecho de contarle directamente con nuestros padres.

-Lincoln!

-¿¡No tenemos otra opción Lola!?

-/-/-

-¿Cuál conjunto te gusta?

Lori agarro un vestido color marrón, luego de violeta. No sabía que elegir, la verdad no estaba concentrada.

-¿Qué te pasa Leni? Te veo muy distraída.

Se sentó a lado de mi.

-Que harías si alguien que aprecias, No es Camilo puede ser lastimado por ti, pero al mismo tiempo otra persona también. A pesar de que sientes que es lo correcto. ¿Te sentirías horrible?


End file.
